Episode 28 Tödliches Spiel
by KayDee35
Summary: TV Episode mit eingefügten Szenen, um es zu einer richtigen Erzählung zu machen. Script ebenfalls einbezogen.


**Tödliches Spiel**

Der Kirchendiener Miguel verließ sein Häuschen, das in die Umfassungsmauer mit eingebaut war, und zog seinen treuen Gehilfen, einen graufelligen Vierbeiner, hinter sich her. "Weißt du, Panocho, irgendwann wird hier immer ein Padre sein, und nicht wie jetzt bloß einmal im Monat. Ja, und vielleicht auch noch ein hübsches Glöckchen im Turm dort." Er lachte. "Ja, Panocho, dann wird es uns noch mehr Spaß machen, für den lieben Gott zu arbeiten, nicht? Na komm. Ich quassle hier, und wir beide haben noch so viel zu tun. Na komm, Freund."

Er bog mit seinem Esel um die Ecke und sah sich ein paar Männern gegenüber. "Sie sind ein wenig zu früh dran, Señores. Der Padre kommt erst in einer Woche wieder her. Aber die Kapelle steht Ihnen natürlich jederzeit offen", lächelte er die Besucher an.

"Schon recht", meinte einer der Männer gelangweilt und spähte zum Weg außerhalb der Umfassungsmauer. Ein Einspänner kam wenig später heran und hielt vor der Kapelle.

Manolito half seiner Schwester kopfschüttelnd vom Kutschbock. "Ach, Victoria", seufzte er. "Warum laß ich mich von dir bloß zu solchen Sachen überreden? Big John wird ganz schön wütend auf uns sein, glaub mir."

Seine Schwester winkte unbeschwert ab. "Ach was. Wir werden zurück sein, bevor er es überhaupt merkt." Sie trat einen Schritt auf die Eingangstür zu, hielt aber noch einmal an und faßte ihren Bruder am Arm. "Und Manolo, er darf nichts von meinem Gebet zur Jungfrau von Guadalupe erfahren."

"Jungfrau von Guadalupe?" wiederholte Manolito überrascht. "Du erwartest also ein Kind, Victoria?"

"Weißt du, ich-" Es sprach vieles dafür. Zum Beispiel war ihre Monatsblutung schon fast zwei Monate ausgeblieben. Andere Anzeichen hingegen wie die morgendliche Übelkeit fehlten dagegen völlig. Darum wollte sie die Jungfrau von Guadalupe ja um den Gefallen bitten.

Manolito strahlte plötzlich. "Du mußt jetzt vorsichtig sein. Und laß dir bloß Zeit da drin."

"Ach, mir geht's gut", lachte Victoria ihren Bruder an.

"Laß dir Zeit da drin", beharrte Mano und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

"Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Als seine Schwester in die Kapelle gegangen war, schloß Mano die Tür wieder und blickte lächelnd zu Boden. "Ich werde vielleicht Onkel." Etwas spießte ihm in den Rücken. Manolito drehte sich erstaunt um.

xxx

Victoria ging zu der Nische, wo die Figur der Jungfrau stand, und tauchte zwei Finger in das Wasserbecken. Sie bekreuzigte sich, setzte sich auf eine der Holzbänke, faltete die Hände, dann begann sie zu beten. Liebe Jungfrau von Guadalupe, ich bitte dich von ganzem Herzen, schenke mir-

Ein Geräusch riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Victoria hob überrascht den Kopf.

"Sind Sie John Cannons Frau?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Victoria wandte sich um. "Ja", antwortete sie erschrocken. Wie war der Mann hier hereingekommen? Sie hatte gar nicht gehört, daß die Tür ging. Der linke Arm des Mannes erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Im Halbdunkel der Kapelle erkannte sie die Umrisse eines eisernen Hakens an der Stelle, wo eigentlich seine Hand sein sollte.

"Ich bin Finley Carr, Ma'am", erklärte der Mann mit kalter Stimme.

Victoria erhob sich. "Ist John was passiert?"

"Noch nicht, Ma'am", antwortete Carr unbewegt.

"Ist das eine Drohung?"

"Nein, Ma'am. Es ist eine Feststellung."

Ein Schauer lief Victoria über den Rücken, als sie Carr ins Gesicht blickte. Seine Augen waren so kalt wie seine Stimme. Victoria zog sich zur Tür zurück. Carr trat auf sie zu, um sie aufzuhalten. Er streckte seinen linken Arm aus, schätzte aber die Entfernung falsch ein und zerriß ihr mit dem eisernen Haken die Jacke. Victoria schrie auf.

"Es tut mir sehr leid um Ihre Jacke, Ma'am", entschuldigte sich Carr mit der gleichen monotonen Stimme, mit der er seine Drohung ausgesprochen hatte. "Ich bin kein Mann, der Frauen mißhandelt. Aber John Cannon hat mir etwas genommen, und Sie werden mir helfen, es zurückzukriegen."

Was denn genommen? fragte sich Victoria, während sie sich an die Wand drückte. Was auch immer es war, ihr Mann hatte ganz sicher nicht beabsichtigt, Mr. Carr zu schaden. Das mußte sie ihm irgendwie beibringen. Carr trat mit seiner Eisenklaue immer näher an sie heran, und Victoria schnürte es vor Angst die Kehle zu.

xxx

Manolito stand vor der Kapelle und hoffte, daß seine Schwester den ganzen Tag da drin verbringen würde. Bis sie herauskam, mußte er die Banditen unschädlich gemacht haben. Allerdings sah er im Moment keine Möglichkeit zum Handeln. Zwei Männer hielten ihn mit gezogenen Revolvern in Schach. Die beiden hatten sich sogar vorgestellt. Der Mann, der hinter Mano stand, hieß Stacy. Der, der vor ihm stand, hieß Hank. Jetzt kam noch ein dritter mit einem Pferd um die Ecke. Er legte sein Ohr an die Kirchentür und lauschte. "Dein Bruder läßt sich aber ganz schön viel Zeit", brummte er dann.

"Du wirst ja bezahlt, Jube", meinte Stacy hinter Mano achselzuckend.

Ein Mann war bei Victoria in der Kapelle? Manolito schlug das Herz plötzlich bis zum Hals. Er verfluchte die Türen der Gotteshäuser. Sie waren immer so schwer und so stabil gebaut, da hörte man keinen Ton. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür der Kapelle. Victoria kam langsam heraus. Finley Carr folgte ihr.

Jube blickte grinsend auf die zerrissene Jacke. "Jetzt wissen wir, warum er sich so viel Zeit gelassen hat."

Carr zog ihn mit seinem eisernen Haken beiseite. "Du spannst jetzt das Pferd aus und dafür das andere ein, klar?"

Victoria warf ihrem Bruder einen bittenden Blick zu. Mano sah sich vorsichtig um. Stacy war im Augenblick abgelenkt. Er beobachtete, wie Jube zum Wagen ging und Hank näher zu Carr trat. Manolito stieß seinem Bewacher entschlossen den Ellenbogen in den Magen. Hank sah die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln. Er zog blitzschnell seine Waffe und schoß. Mano ging zu Boden.

"Manolo! Manolo!" schrie Victoria auf. Sie wollte zu ihrem Bruder laufen, aber Carr hielt sie fest.

Stacy hatte sich wieder erholt. Er ging neben Manolito langsam in die Hocke und legte zwei Finger an Manos Hals. Dann sah er mit großen Augen zu Finley auf.

"Sie haben ihn getötet! Sie haben ihn getötet!" rief Victoria verzweifelt.

"Auf den Wagen mit ihr", befahl Carr ungerührt.

"Neeiiiin!" Victoria wehrte sich, aber Hank zog sie unerbittlich an Bord.

Stacy hockte noch immer neben Mano. Carr zuckte die Schultern. "Stacy, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Wir brechen auf." Er ging zum Wagen. Sein Bruder folgte ihm zögernd.

Jube nahm das ausgespannte Pferd am Zügel. "Soll ich es ein bißchen antreiben?" fragte er grinsend. "Die sollen doch auf der Ranch merken, daß jemand fehlt. Sonst sitzen wir womöglich noch tagelang im Camp fest."

"In Ordnung", nickte Carr.

Sie wendeten den Einspänner und fuhren los. Vor der Umfassungsmauer gab Jube dem Pferd einen Schlag auf den Hintern, daß es abging wie eine Rakete.

xxx

Buck ritt mit Sam über die Weide der Rinderherde entgegen, die sie bewachen sollten. In einer Talsenke hielten sie verdutzt an, als sie sich plötzlich einem ihrer Pferde gegenübersahen.

"Victorias Stute", meinte Buck verwundert.

"Wie ist die hierhergekommen?" fragte Sam genauso verwundert.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Sieht aus, als wäre sie ganz schön gelaufen. Bringen wir sie zur Ranch zurück."

"Ja, gut." Der Vorarbeiter nahm die Stute beim Halfter.

Buck gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern. "Na los, ab nach Hause."

Als sie auf der Ranch ankamen, sahen sie, wie Big John mit einem Tranchiermesser in der Hand zur Sommerküche ging.

"Vaquero, wo ist der Schleifstein?" fragte der Rancher. Es würde Braten zum Abendessen geben. Und da es seine Aufgabe war, ihn zu schneiden, schärfte er regelmäßig die Messer.

Vaquero nickte zur hinteren Ecke. "Da drüben, Señor."

Buck trat hinzu. "Cómo estás, Vaquero? Hallo, John", grüßte er. Sam hielt sich im Hintergrund.

"Na, Buck?" fragte der Rancher und zog das Messer über den Schleifstein.

"Ist Victoria da?" wollte Buck wissen.

"Ja, sicher", antwortete der Rancher leichthin. "Sie ist irgendwo im Haus."

"Na dann", meinte Buck mit unruhigem Lächeln. "Wir haben nämlich gerade ihr Pferd gefunden."

Big John und Vaquero sahen erstaunt auf.

"Wie ist das denn möglich?" wollte der Rancher wissen.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. "Tja, vielleicht losgerissen."

Losgerissen wovon? fragte sich Big John. In der Koppel wurden die Tiere doch gar nicht angebunden. Er wandte sich Vaquero zu. "Ist meine Frau weggefahren?"

Der Cowboy sah kurz auf. "Sí, señor", nickte er. "Mit Manolito."

Buck rieb sich die Wange. "Wo wollten sie hin?"

"Naja, zur alten Kapelle, Señor", antwortete Vaquero und konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf seine Arbeit. "Um die Jungfrau von Guadalupe um einen Gefallen zu bitten."

John und Buck sahen sich an. Buck grinste leicht, dann blickte er zu Boden. Sein Bruder war also endlich seinen ehelichen Pflichten nachgekommen und hatte einen Nachfolger zustandegebracht.

"Oh, Manolito wird sich dabei schon was denken", stotterte Big John überrumpelt. "Wahrscheinlich sind die beiden zu Fuß hierher unterwegs. Sie werden heute abend ganz schön müde sein."

Buck sah lächelnd wieder auf. "John, sollte sich nicht doch jemand von uns bei der Kapelle umsehen?" Wenn sie den Wagen genommen hatten und ihnen das Pferd durchgegangen war, konnte John sein eigenes anspannen und alle wohlbehalten nach Hause bringen.

Der Rancher nickte. "Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Sam und ich werden zur Kapelle rüberreiten." Er winkte seinem Vorarbeiter zu, und sie ritten zusammen weg.

xxx

Mitten in der Wüste machten sie Rast. Der Weg wurde an dieser Stelle von hohen Felsen gesäumt, von denen man weit über das Land blicken konnte. Während sich Carrs Männer ans Lagerfeuer setzten, um zu Mittag zu essen, lehnte sich Victoria abseits an einen Felsen und kämpfte ihre Verzweiflung nieder. Wenn sie doch nur zu Hause geblieben wäre oder wenigstens Buck noch mitgenommen hätte, dann wäre ihr Bruder noch am Leben.

Stacy beobachtete sie besorgt. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und ging zu ihr. "Ma'am, möchten Sie nicht was essen?" fragte er leise.

Victoria wandte ihm den Rücken zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Stacy ging nach kurzem Zögern wieder. Es war wohl besser, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Außerdem mußte er nach seinem Bruder sehen. Der hatte sich ebenfalls rar gemacht. Er stand auf einem anderen Felsen und rieb sich mit dem Haken den Schädel. "Finley", sprach Stacy ihn an. "Fin!" sagte er schärfer, als sein Bruder nicht antwortete.

"Ich kann mich vor den Leuten nicht so sehen lassen", keuchte Carr mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Er nahm seinen Hut ab, rieb sich erneut die Schläfe und stöhnte auf.

Stacy drückte seinem Bruder aufmunternd die Schulter. "Das geht vorbei. Das weißt du doch."

"Geh wieder runter, Stacy. Kümmer dich um die Leute. - Mach schon", befahl er ungeduldig, als sein Bruder zögerte.

Stacy beugte sich zu ihm. "Gib auf, Finley. Das ist einfach zuviel für dich. Der Arzt hat gesagt, du-"

"Du hast versprochen, mir zu helfen, Stacy", unterbrach ihn sein Bruder fest.

Stacy klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging. Es war sinnlos, mit Fin darüber zu reden. Er hatte sich die Sache nunmal in den Kopf gesetzt und war nicht mehr davon abzubringen. Allerdings hatte Stacy nie geglaubt, daß sein Bruder so weit kommen würde. Ja, er hatte ihm geholfen bei den Details. Er hatte sich zum Beispiel um die Leute gekümmert, wenn sein Bruder nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen war. Aber er hatte Fin die Sache einfädeln lassen und immer gehofft, daß er von allein aufgeben würde. Jetzt saß er genauso in der Patsche wie die Lady, die sie gekidnappt hatten.

xxx

Nachdem Jube sich den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatte, war er zu einem Spielchen aufgelegt. Er sah Victoria allein und verlassen auf dem Felsen stehen und ging zu ihr. "Morgen geht's rauf in die Berge, Lady. Da müssen Sie klettern wie ne Bergziege. Nur ein falscher Schritt, naja, und das war's dann schon", grinste er und berührt Victoria leicht an der Schulter. Die Lady drehte sich angeekelt von ihm weg. Er ging um sie herum. "Stellen Sie sich lieber gut mit dem alten Jube."

Victoria lief von ihm weg auf den Felsen zu, auf dem Stacy und Finley Carr standen. Nach ein paar Metern blickte sie sich um in der Hoffnung, daß Jube aufgegeben hatte. Sie sah jedoch, daß der Mann ihr grinsend folgte. Victoria begann zu rennen.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hatte Jube sie eingeholt und faßte sie um die Taille. "Nicht so stürmisch, meine Liebe."

"Lassen Sie mich los!" Victoria schlug mit den Fäusten auf Jubes Arme ein, aber der Kerl lachte nur.

Stacy hörte den Lärm. Er rannte herbei, zog Jube von Victoria weg und verpaßte ihm einen Kinnhaken. Jube schlug umgehend zurück. Victoria, mit dem Rücken zum Felsen, die Hände auf den Mund gepreßt, sah erschrocken zu. Sie wußte nicht, was sie sich wünschen sollte. Am liebsten wäre es ihr, wenn die Kerle sich gegenseitig fertig machten. Allerdings stand zu erwarten, daß am Ende nur noch Jube übrigbleiben würde, und der war der letzte, den sie um sich haben wollte.

Schließlich mischte sich Carr ein. Er kam gerade dazu, als sein Bruder zu Boden ging. Carr zog Jube mit seinem eisernen Haken von Stacy weg und riß ihn zu Boden. "Du mußt wohl immer Ärger machen, Jube", meinte er verdrießlich.

Jube lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er das Metall an seiner Schulter spürte. Zum einen fühlte es sich zu sehr wie Handschellen an. Zum anderen fand er es unnatürlich, wie der Haken die Hand ersetzte. Als ob das Metall plötzlich ein Eigenleben entwickelt hätte. Er zog seinen Revolver. Bevor er dazu kam, ihn zu benutzen, schoß Carr ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Hank, der bis dahin beim Feuer geblieben und ruhig weitergegessen hatte, kam nun ebenfalls herbei.

Carr wandte sich Victoria zu. "Sie sind nicht ganz unschuldig, Mrs. Cannon. Warum sind Sie nicht am Feuer geblieben?" fragte er.

Jube setzte sich auf und hielt sich den Arm. "Ganz richtig. Sie war genauso daran Schuld wie ich", nickte er sofort, dann sah er zu seinem derzeitigen Boß auf. "Ich würde Sie nie im Leben erschießen, Sir. Ich hatte einfach den Kopf verloren. Und Sie wollten mich auch nicht umlegen."

"Da wäre ich nicht so sicher, Jube. Manchmal bleibt einem gar nichts anderes übrig, als zu töten", erklärte Carr gleichmütig. Er blickte zu Victoria. "Ihr Mann hätte mich in Petersburg erledigen sollen."

"Wenn er es nur getan hätte", flüsterte Victoria.

"Ma'am, es gibt Zeiten, da wünsche ich es auch."

Victoria sah ihren Entführer fragend und ein wenig überrascht an. Diese Antwort hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Carr deutete mit seinem Haken auf Jube. "Verarztet ihn, dann geht's weiter. Hank, du bleibst hier und gibst uns bescheid, wann die Verfolger aufkreuzen."

xxx

John und Sam kamen zur Kapelle. Sie hielten erschrocken inne, als sie Mano reglos vor der Eingangstür liegen sahen. Der Sand neben seinem Kopf begann sich allmählich rot zu färben. Dann gaben sie sich einen Ruck und galoppierten heran, gerade als Miguel um die Ecke gewankt kam. Sam half dem Kirchendiener zur Bank. John kniete sich inzwischen neben Mano und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Als der Rancher sah, daß sein Schwager noch atmete, stieß er einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und wandte sich zu seinem Vorarbeiter um. "Bring mir eine Unterlage."

Sam rannte in die Kapelle und griff sich das erste, was ihm unter die Finger kam. Es war Victorias Tasche. Er stürzte wieder aus dem Gebäude und reichte sie seinem Boß mit einem besorgten Blick.

Als John die Tasche unter Manolitos Kopf legte, schlug der Schwager die Augen auf. Er öffnete den Mund, als wollte er etwas fragen. Der Rancher tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mano. Es war nur ein Streifschuß. Das wird schon wieder."

"Hier." Sam reichte seinem Boß eine Tasse mit Wasser, dann wandte er sich dem Kirchendiener zu. "Wie ist das passiert, Miguel?"

"Ich habe denen das Ersparte für die Glocke angeboten", keuchte der Alte.

"Was heißt denen?" fragte Sam verwirrt.

Miguel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kenne sie nicht. Der eine hatte hier einen Haken." Er zeigte auf seine linke Hand. "Und dann haben sie Mrs. Cannon im Wagen mitgenommen."

John blickte zu seinem Vorarbeiter auf. "Versorge die beiden", befahl er. "Wenn die anderen kommen, sollen sie gleich den Wagenspuren folgen. Ich reite vor. Wenn die Spuren aufhören, markiere ich den Weg."

Sam nickte. Er sah seinem Boß hinterher, als dieser eilig aus dem Tor ritt. Und wer holte die anderen? fragte er sich plötzlich. Sie waren doch allein geritten. Er verband Manolito den Kopf, dann beugte er sich noch einmal hinunter. "Mano, ich reite zur Ranch und hole Verstärkung. Ich bin in maximal einer Stunde wieder hier. Hast du verstanden?"

Es kam keine Reaktion. Sam stand hastig auf und jagte zurück. Er wußte, daß Buck mit den Cowboys auf die Südweide geritten war. Die lag der Kapelle am nächsten. Das kam ihm nun zustatten, denn eigentlich war es unverantwortlich, Mano und Miguel wieder allein zu lassen. Als der Vorarbeiter in die Nähe der Weide kam, begann er aus Leibeskräften zu rufen. Buck hörte den Lärm und ritt ihm mit den Cowboys entgegen.

"Buck, Victoria- wurde entführt- und Mano ist- ist angeschossen worden", keuchte Sam. "Big John ist schon hinterhergeritten- aber Mano liegt noch bei der Kapelle."

Buck wurde blaß. "Ich reite sofort hin", entschied er. "Sam, sag Vaquero bescheid, daß er die Ranch apachenfest machen soll. Dann folgst du uns mit so vielen Leuten, wie wir hier entbehren können. Packt Verpflegung ein für mindestens drei Tage. Und bringt Mackadoo mit. - Beeilt euch", rief Buck schon im Galopp über die Schulter zurück.

xxx

Manolito sah den Mann gegen die Sonne. Er konnte nicht erkennen, wer es da so eilig hatte, aber wenn der Kerl nicht bald anhielt, würde er ihn glattweg über den Haufen reiten. Das brachte Manos Puls auf Trab. Er versuchte aufzustehen.

"Mano." Buck machte seine Wasserflasche los, sprang vom Pferd und ließ sich neben seinem Freund auf die Knie fallen.

Manolito erkannte die Stimme seines Schwagers. Er stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und sank zurück. Gleich darauf versuchte er erneut, aufzustehen. Buck legte seinen linken Arm um Manos Schultern und hielt ihn mit der anderen Hand fest. Aber Manolito begann, sich dagegen zu wehren. "Bleib liegen, Mano", bat Buck seinen Schwager.

"Nein." Manolito umklammerte keuchend Bucks rechten Oberarm. "Victoria. Sie haben-"

"Ganz ruhig. John ist schon unterwegs. Wir finden sie." Buck setzte Mano die Wasserflasche an die Lippen. "Ruh dich aus, amigo. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis die anderen hier sind."

Mano schloß die Augen zum Zeichen, daß er vorerst genug getrunken hatte, und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Bucks Brust. "Buck", begann er nach einer Weile.

Buck hörte den besorgten Tonfall. "Ja, Mano", antwortete er ruhig.

Manolito sah auf. "Ich habe versucht, John zu erklären, was passiert ist, aber- ich habe keinen Ton rausgebracht. Wie sehr ich mich auch bemühte, ich konnte einfach nicht sprechen."

Buck überlegte. Er hatte im Krieg so einige Leute mit Kopfverletzungen getroffen. Aber Mano wußte, wo er war und was passiert war. Er hatte weder Sprachprobleme, noch war ihm übel. Über Sehstörungen klagte er ebensowenig. Er schien wirklich nur einen Streifschuß abbekommen zu haben. Buck legte seinem Schwager eine Hand auf die Brust. "Beruhige dich. Es hat einfach nur ein wenig gedauert, bis du wieder bei vollem Bewußtsein warst. Jetzt ist alles in Ordnung."

Buck hatte allerdings auch Leute getroffen, bei denen nach einer Kopfverletzung eine Gesichtshälfte, manchmal auch eine ganze Körperseite gelähmt gewesen war. Er hob die Hand und strich dem Schwager mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über die Wange. Mano sah ihn fragend an.

"Spürst du das?" wollte Buck wissen.

"Sí", antwortete Manolito verständnislos.

Sein Freund lächelte beruhigend. "Dann mußt du dir auch keine Sorgen machen."

Mano versuchte zurückzulächeln, verzog aber stattdessen schmerzlich das Gesicht.

Der Streifschuß hatte die Schläfe getroffen, mutmaßte Buck. In dem Fall war es ein Wunder, daß Mano so wenig Blut verloren hatte. Der Schwager war wirklich ein Glückspilz. Buck nahm sich aber doch vor, Mano die nächste Zeit im Auge zu behalten.

Endlich kam Sam mit den Cowboys angeritten.

"Joe, sieh dir zusammen mit Blue die Spuren an", befahl Buck. Bis Manolito wieder soweit hergestellt war, daß er reiten konnte, würde es noch ein Stück dauern, und Blue konnte hier noch etwas lernen.

"Ira, Reno", fuhr Buck fort. "Tränkt die Pferde und haltet Wache. Ich will nicht noch eine Überraschung erleben. Sam, bring Miguel ins Haus und laß ihn sich hinlegen. Stell ihm Wasser und was zu essen ans Bett. Auf dem Rückweg sehen wir dann nochmal bei ihm vorbei."

"Geht klar, Buck", bestätigte der Vorarbeiter die Anweisungen.

Miguel hatte sich auf der Bank schlafen gelegt. Als Sam ihm aufgeholfen hatte, wandte sich Buck seinem Schwager zu. "Kannst du aufstehen, amigo?"

Buck brachte Mano zur Bank und ließ ihn sich hinsetzen. Dann sah er sich selber die Spuren an. Sein Gesicht wurde dabei immer grimmiger.

xxx

Sie hatten die Wüste hinter sich gelassen und waren in den Bergen angekommen. Noch standen die Bäume nicht so dicht, daß der Wagen nicht mehr durchkam. Hank hatte sie vor ein paar Minuten eingeholt und berichtet, daß John ihr Lagerfeuer in der Wüste gefunden hatte. Victoria saß mit Stacy im Wagen. Die anderen ritten vorneweg, wobei Carr Stacys Pferd am Zügel führte.

Mitten im Wald kurz hinter einer Wegbiegung hielt Carr plötzlich an. "Das wird fabelhaft funktionieren, Stacy", meinte er und grinste fast dabei. "Schieb den Wagen an den Rand. - Mrs. Cannon."

Carr reichte Victoria die Hand und half ihr vom Kutschbock. Dann führte er sie zum Abhang. "Mrs. Cannon, versetzen Sie sich in die Lage Ihres Mannes. Denken Sie genau wie er. Er folgt dem Wagen bis hierher. Dann reitet er um diese Biegung" - Carr deutete hinter sich auf den Weg, den sie gerade gekommen waren - "und sieht da unten die zerschmetterten Überreste Ihres Wagens. Er hat bloß einen Gedanken: Meine Frau liegt da unten."

Victoria versteifte sich.

Carr wandte sich zu seinen Männern um. "Los, spannt das Pferd aus. Laßt den Wagen in den Abgrund stürzen."

Victoria sah, wie der Wagen den Hang hinunterrollte und zerbrach.

Carr nickte zufrieden. "Und da ist er. Sehen Sie genau hin. Ihr Mann wird da runter auf den Wagen starren und wird sich dabei vorstellen, wie Sie wohl aussehen mögen zwischen all den Trümmern."

Stacy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinen Bruder genervt an. Er fragte sich, wann sein Bruder ein solches Faible für Drama entwickelt hatte.

"Er wird runterklettern und Sie nicht finden. Aber er wird nie vergessen, was er in diesem Augenblick gefühlt hat", fuhr Carr fort.

Victoria sah ihren Entführer ungläubig an.

"Ich werde John Cannon zerbrechen", flüsterte Carr.

Victoria schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Wie können Sie ihn nur so hassen? Was hat er Ihnen bloß angetan?"

Der Mann hob den Ärmel mit dem Haken. "Das, Ma'am. Und das hier." Er deutete mit dem Haken auf die Narbe an seiner linken Schläfe.

"Sie tun mir fast leid, Mr. Carr", entgegnete Victoria.

Ihr Entführer zuckte die Schultern. "Braucht es nicht, Ma'am. Ihr Mann sollte Ihnen viel mehr leid tun. Ich werde ihn zu einem menschlichen Wrack machen. So wie er mich in Petersburg-" Er brach ab, und seine Stimme wurde weinerlich. "Nur noch neun Tage, und dieser Krieg wäre vorbei gewesen. Ich bin damals weggelaufen. Ich lief und lief, Mrs. Cannon. Da war ein blutender Stumpf. Und meine Hand lag auf der Erde und hielt immer noch den Säbel."

Carrs Männer blickten zu Boden. Jube zuckt ein wenig zusammen, als Carr die abgeschlagene Hand erwähnte.

"Sie haben Schmerzen", begann Victoria in einem Versuch, zu Carr durchzudringen.

Aber der Mann hatte sich schon wieder gefangen. "Bloß kein Mitleid, Ma'am. Das würde meinen Haß auf ihn nur stören", erklärte er fest. "Ja, Ma'am, ich werde John Cannon töten. Auf eine ganz spezielle Weise."

Carr drehte sich zu seinen Männern um. Es war anzunehmen, daß John Cannon sie nicht allein verfolgen würde. "Hank, wenn Cannon den Wagen sieht, wird er eine Fährte legen. Ändere sie. Es wäre auch gut, wenn er kein Wasser hätte. Und keinen Schlaf. Und wenn er zu Fuß gehen müßte, bis er zusammenbricht."

Hank nickte knapp und ging. Victoria schloß die Augen. Sie legte schützend eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und betete zu allen Heiligen, sie aus diesem Alptraum zu befreien. Mano hatten sie schon getötet. Sollte ihr Kind auch noch ohne Vater aufwachsen?

xxx

Zur selben Zeit, als der Wagen in den Abgrund geschoben wurde und sich Big John beim Lagerfeuer in der Wüste umsah, stiegen die Cowboys von High Chaparral bei der Kapelle auf ihre Pferde.

Blue beugte sich tatendurstig zu dem Reiter neben ihm. "Also, Onkel Buck, sie sind nur zu viert. Die können wir doch mühelos fertigmachen. Was meinst du?"

Buck schüttelte mit ernster Miene den Kopf. "Das geht leider nicht, Blue Boy. Wenn die uns kommen sehen, töten sie Victoria."

Mano blickte erschrocken auf. Buck sah, daß sich der Schwager mehr schlecht als recht auf seinem Pferd hielt. "Mano, du solltest lieber zurückreiten", schlug er vor.

Blue nickte lächelnd. "Ja, Mano. Ich glaube, es wäre besser so."

Manolito machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht. "Meine Schwester ist in Gefahr da draußen." Er warf Buck einen Blick zu, aber der Schwager wandte den Kopf ab. "Ich bin okay. Vamonos", meinte Mano zu Blue und ritt los.

"Na dann", seufzte Buck und folgte ihm mit den anderen. Er hatte Mano mit keinem Handgriff mehr geholfen, seit er sich die Spuren angesehen hatte. Wenn der Schwager es aus eigener Kraft schaffte, konnte er mitreiten.

xxx

Carr stand mit Victoria auf einer Felskuppe. Sie sahen, wie John um die Biegung geritten kam, abrupt stehenblieb und seinen Hut abnahm.

"Mein Gott, Victoria", rief der Rancher entsetzt, dann kletterte er eilends zu dem demolierten Wagen hinunter.

"Ganz, wie ich es gesagt habe, Mrs. Cannon. Er steht bei dem Wagen. Er haßt dieses zerbrochene Holz und fragt sich, was er darunter finden wird", bemerkte Carr mit monotoner Stimme. Er zog Victoria von der Kuppe weg, bevor John aufblickte und sie sehen konnte. "Sie ist hier oben, Cannon!" rief er. Das Echo warf seine Worte vielfach zurück.

Big John zog seinen Revolver. Er drehte sich erst einmal im Kreis, bevor er die Richtung ausmachen konnte.

"Wenn Sie wollen, daß sie stirbt, dann brauchen Sie nur Ihren Revolver zu benutzen", fuhr Carr fort, ließ sich aber immer noch nicht sehen.

"Victoria!" rief John.

Carr nickte Victoria zu, daß sie ihrem Ehemann antworten sollte, aber Victoria preßte mit entschlossenem Gesicht ihre Lippen aufeinander. Carr feuerte einen Schuß ab.

"John!" rief Victoria daraufhin sofort.

Der Rancher sah den Pulverqualm aufsteigen und kletterte eilends wieder zum Weg hoch. Oben angekommen, sah er sich um. Wo war denn sein Pferd geblieben? War es bei dem Schuß durchgegangen? Dann sah er den Sattel in der Astgabel hängen. Sein Gewehr und die Wasserflasche waren auch noch da. John griff sich beides. Er befestigte einen Streifen seines Hemdes an dem Baum, dann lief er senkrecht den Felsen hinauf. So einfach würden sie ihn nicht abschütteln können. Er war zwar nicht mehr beritten, aber er konnte zu Fuß Abkürzungen nehmen, wo ein Pferd Umwege machen mußte. Nach ein paar Metern schoß jemand auf ihn, traf aber nicht. John ging hinter dem Felsen, den er gerade hochkletterte, in Deckung. Er wartete, aber es fiel kein weiterer Schuß.

"Ich bin hier! Kommt und holt mich!" rief der Rancher ungeduldig. Holt mich, holt mich antwortete ihm das Echo. Es schien ihm zu verhöhnen.

Da nichts weiter passierte, ging Big John schließlich wieder los. Als er den Weg kreuzte, befestigte er einen weiteren Streifen seines Hemdes an einem Baum, dann kletterte er verbissen weiter. Nach ein paar Metern hielt er erschöpft inne. Er nahm die Wasserflasche und setzte sie an die Lippen, um zu trinken. Da wurde ihm die Flasche aus der Hand geschossen. John hatte aber die Richtung ausmachen können, aus der der Schuß abgefeuert worden war, und stapfte wütend los. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da mußte er wieder innehalten, um zu verschnaufen. Ein paar Augenblicke später gab er sich einen Ruck und ging etwas langsamer weiter, um sich seine Kraft einzuteilen. Als er erneut auf den Weg traf, befestigte er einen weiteren Hemdstreifen an einem Baum, dann ging er im Schatten weiter.

Sobald John außer Sicht war, ritt Hank heran. Er nahm den Streifen, den Big John so sorgfältig befestigt hatte, wieder ab und hängte ihn an einen anderen Baum.

Kurz vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichte Big John ein Lager. Ein Feuer brannte, eine Pfanne mit Bohnen und eine Kanne mit Wasser standen daneben, aber es war niemand zu sehen. John stellte seine Flinte beiseite, goß sich eine Tasse voll Wasser ein und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Einen Moment später spuckte er das Wasser angewidert wieder aus. "Salz", meinte er zähneknirschend. Er kostete vorsichtig die Bohnen und spuckte sie ebenfalls wieder aus. "Salz."

Wie zuvor stand Carr mit Victoria auf einer Felskuppe über dem Lager und beobachtete den Rancher. "Da ist er." Carr reichte Victoria das Fernglas. "Schauen Sie da runter, Ma'am. Ist aber kein sehr schöner Anblick."

Victoria blickte durch das Fernglas. Die Abendsonne ließ das Glas aufblitzen, und der Rancher bemerkte den Widerschein. Er hob den Kopf. Als er die Reflexion verfolgte, entdeckte er Victoria und Carr auf dem gegenüberliegenden Felsen.

"John, geh wieder in Deckung, schnell!" rief Victoria ihm zu, bevor Carr sie wegzog.

"Ich werde dich töten. Ich bringe dich zur Strecke!" Big John ließ das versalzene Essen stehen und nahm sein Gewehr wieder auf. Er eilte wutentbrannt weiter den Berg hinauf, aber Victoria war schon in unerreichbarer Ferne. Sie saß hinter Carr auf dem Pferd und wurde ins Lager gebracht.

xxx

Die Männer von High Chaparral ritten um die Biegung und sahen genau wie John den Wagen im Abgrund. Sie hielten abrupt an. Buck ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

Manolito sprang nach einem Moment vom Pferd und trat an den Rand des Abhangs. "Schwesterchen", flüsterte er.

Als er Anstalten machte, zum Wagen hinunterzuklettern, sprang Buck ebenfalls vom Pferd. Er umfaßte Manos Taille, zog den Schwager vom Rand weg und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. "Mano, Victoria ist nicht da unten. Wenn sie es wäre, hätte John hier auf uns gewartet." Buck zeigte auf einen Ast in Kopfhöhe, an den ein Hemdstreifen gebunden war. "Siehst du dort? Johns Zeichen. Es zeigt nach oben, den Berg rauf, nicht runter zum Wagen."

Mano nickte und ließ langsam den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Seine Knie fühlten sich plötzlich an wie Gummi. Er ging zu Mackadoo, legte seine Arme auf den Sattel und ließ seinen Kopf darauf sinken.

Buck stellte sich neben Mano und legte dem Schwager eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Joe, Blue, seht euch die Spuren an. Sam, würdest du bitte trotzdem unten beim Wagen nachsehen?"

Manolito versteifte sich. Buck drückte ihm die Schulter, aber Mano sah nicht auf. Nach einer Ewigkeit hörte er endlich etwas, das ihn aufhorchen ließ.

"Wieviele Hufspuren siehst du?" fragte Joe.

Blue zuckte verwirrt die Schultern. "Immer noch genauso viele."

"Sehr richtig", nickte der Cowboy. "Was bedeutet, daß hier kein Pferd draufgegangen ist. Allerdings ist Big John jetzt zu Fuß unterwegs. Jemand muß ihm das Pferd geklaut haben, während er beim Wagen war."

Zur gleichen Zeit kam Sam den Berg wieder hochgekraxelt. "Du hattest recht, Buck. Da unten ist nur der Wagen."

Buck begann zu lächeln. "Kein Pferd, kein Blut?" fragte er.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nichts dergleichen. Weder Mensch noch Tier. Nur der Wagen."

Joe kam zu ihnen und zeigte auf die Spuren. "Sie haben ihn in den Abgrund geschoben."

Mano hob den Kopf und sah Buck erleichtert und dankbar an. Wenn er allein gewesen wäre, wäre er kopflos durch die Gegend gerannt und hätte sich sinnlos verausgabt. Vielleicht hätte er sogar letzten Endes die Verfolgung abbrechen müssen, weil er völlig fertig war.

Buck nickte Mano wissend zu, dann wandte er sich an die Cowboys. "Jungs, es geht weiter. Wir reiten, bis es dunkel wird."

Sie hatten noch keine Meile zurückgelegt, da kam Pedro, der als Scout vorausgeritten war, mit einer Wasserflasche in der Hand zu ihnen zurück. "Buck, die habe ich auf dem Weg gefunden. Sie lag genau vor meinen Füßen", meinte er verwundert und hielt Buck die Flasche hin.

Buck betrachtete sie sich bedächtig von allen Seiten. "Sieht so aus, als hätte eine Kugel sie gestreift." Er schüttelte die Flasche und hörte ein gluckerndes Geräusch. "Das meiste Wasser ist noch drin. Das kriegen die Pferde", bestimmte er und reichte Pedro die Flasche zurück. Die Cowboys wollten weiterreiten, aber Buck hob eine Hand und sah sich mißtrauisch nach allen Seiten um.

"Was ist los?" fragte Ira, der ihm am nächsten stand.

Buck rieb sich das Kinn. "Bis jetzt dachte ich, daß die Entführer es auf Victoria abgesehen hätten. Aber vielleicht ist sie nur der Lockvogel. Und mein Bruder ist so besorgt um sie, daß er kopflos hinterherrennt. Er tappt wie ein blutiger Anfänger in jede Falle, die ihm gestellt wird."

Blue zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht hat er die Flasche einfach nur verloren. Oder die Kerle haben sie ihm zusammen mit seinem Pferd abgenommen."

"Unwahrscheinlich", entgegnete Buck. "Es sieht eher so aus, als ob jemand John vom Trinken abhalten wollte." Und sein Bruder hatte sich provozieren lassen. Er hatte gedacht, daß er nur auf den nächsten Gipfel steigen mußte, um den Kerl zu fassen. Aber er hatte vergessen, wie groß das Gebirge war. Nach diesem Gipfel kam der nächste. Und dann noch einer und wieder einer. Und John wurde immer durstiger. Hätte er sich die Zeit genommen und sich seine Flasche zurückgeholt, hätte er zumindest in einem Versteck etwas trinken können. Und wenn der Schütze es wirklich darauf angelegt hatte, ihn vom Trinken abzuhalten, hätte er ihm mit der Flasche eine Falle stellen und so den ersten Gegner ausschalten können.

"Vielleicht wollten sie ihm nur die Verfolgung erschweren", beharrte Blue.

Buck schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann hätte es genügt, wenn sie ihm das Pferd weggenommen hätten. Zu Fuß wird er sie niemals einholen. Und wenn sie erst über die Grenze sind…"

Sechs von Bucks Begleitern zuckten zusammen. Sam war nicht dabeigewesen, aber die anderen erinnerten sich lebhaft daran, wie sie den weißen Bullen an Miguels Diebesbande verloren hatten, als sie das erste Mal von Don Sebastian Vieh gekauft hatten, um eine Zuchtherde aufzubauen.

"Sie werden sich aber doch denken können, daß Pa sie nicht allein verfolgt", meinte Blue wieder.

"Warum wurden wir dann noch nicht angegriffen?" fragte Buck zurück.

"Vielleicht kommt das ja noch", murmelte Joe.

"Möglich", gab Buck zu. Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Ich glaube aber trotzdem nicht, daß sie jetzt schon über die Grenze wollen. Ich denke eher, daß die Kerle hier irgendwo auf dem Berg ihr Lager haben. Pedro, du reitest wieder als Scout voraus, aber du nimmst Joe als Begleitschutz mit. So langsam wird es Zeit für uns, daß wir auch das Lager aufschlagen. Wenn ihr was Passendes findet, dann wartet dort auf uns."

Mit Einbruch der Dämmerung trafen sie an einem großen Felsen wieder mit Pedro und Joe zusammen. Die beiden hatten den Platz untersucht und ihn für sicher befunden. Die Pferde wurden zum Grasen abseits angepflockt, und die Cowboys sattelten ab.

"Warte, ich helf dir", wandte sich Buck an seinen Schwager, der langsamer als üblich vom Pferd stieg.

"Es geht schon", wehrte Manolito ab.

"Keine Widerrede", befahl Buck. Er wollte vermeiden, daß Manos Wunde wieder anfing zu bluten, wenn der Schwager sich zu sehr anstrengte. Buck hob den Sattel von Mackadoos Rücken und trug ihm zu dem Felsen, wo sie kampierten. "Die Kugel hat deine Schläfe gestreift, habe ich recht? Du hast höllische Kopfschmerzen, kannst kaum noch geradeaus gucken und bist froh, wenn dein Abendbrot nicht wieder guten Tag sagt."

Manolito enthielt sich der Antwort. Aber Buck schien auch gar keine zu erwarten. Er rollte den Schlafsack aus, bedeutete Mano, sich zu setzen, und wandte sich im nächsten Augenblick schon den Cowboys zu, um die Wache einzuteilen. Dann holte er sein eigenes Sattelzeug. Er ließ sich neben Mano nieder, packte die Verpflegung aus und reichte dem Schwager einen Teller.

"Buck, meine Wasserflasche ist schon leer", meinte Manolito nach dem Abendessen leise.

Buck nickte. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Mano hatte Blut verloren, und die Anstrengung ließ ihn schneller schwitzen. "Wir teilen mit dir", beruhigte er seinen Freund. Er kramte in seiner Satteltasche. "Ich wechsel dir den Verband, dann haust du dich hin."

Mano sah Buck ins Gesicht und erkannte, daß jeder Protest sinnlos wäre. "In Ordnung, compadre", seufzte er.

xxx

Mitten in der Nacht schlichen Finley und Stacy Carr zum Lagerfeuer. Sie stoppten, als sie das Klicken hörten. Stacy lehnte sich an einen Baum, während Finley auf den Rancher zutrat.

"Sie halten sich ganz gut", meinte Victorias Entführer halb enttäuscht. Er hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn Cannon schon ein wenig die Puste ausgegangen wäre. Der Mann war schließlich knapp zehn Jahre älter als er. Auf der anderen Seite war es auch nicht gut, wenn Cannon zu schnell zusammenbrach. Er hatte ja noch etwas mit ihm vor.

John nickte. "Es geht", antwortete er vorsichtig. Er war entschlossen, keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Der Kerl würde niemals erfahren, daß der Durst ihn wachgehalten hatte. "Wo ist meine Frau?" fragte er stattdessen.

"Erinnern Sie sich nicht an mich, Captain Cannon?" fragte Finley Carr. "Ich erinnere mich ziemlich gut. Sehen Sie genau hin."

Als John weiterhin ein unwissendes Gesicht machte, trat Carr noch einen Schritt näher. "Behaupten Sie bloß nicht, Sie hätten Petersburg vergessen. Ich habe meine Hand dortgelassen. Durch Ihre Schuld. Weil Sie sie mir abgeschlagen haben", erklärte er aufgebracht.

Aha. Der Kerl wollte offensichtlich Rache üben, stellte Big John fast erleichtert fest. Endlich hatte er einen Anhaltspunkt, was eigentlich gespielt wurde. "Und Sie haben meine Frau. Wo ist sie?" erwiderte er fest.

Carr blieb stumm.

"Ihrer Frau geht's gut, Mr. Cannon", ließ sich plötzlich Stacy vernehmen, der noch immer mit verschränkten Armen am Baum lehnte.

Carr wandte kurz den Kopf. "Du hältst dich da raus. Das ist einzig und allein meine Sache, verstanden?" bellte er.

"Ja, schon gut, Fin", gab der andere mißmutig zurück.

Carr schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht Fin. Ich bin Captain Finley Carr, Offizier der Armee von North Virginia", erklärte er. "Jetzt werden Sie sich vielleicht an mich erinnern, Sir."

Der Rancher sah ihm mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht in die Augen. Was würde Carr Victoria antun, wenn John zugab, daß er sich nicht an ihn erinnerte? Er hatte an so vielen Gefechten teilgenommen, daß er sich kaum noch an Petersburg erinnerte, geschweige denn an die Personen, gegen die er dort gekämpft hatte. Er hatte sich von Anfang an bemüht, die Einzelheiten der Gefechte so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen. Man schoß, man tötete, um sein Leben zu verteidigen, aber man sah dem Feind dabei nicht ins Gesicht – aus Angst, daß es sich um einen Freund handeln könnte. John hatte immer nur so lange hingesehen, bis er sicher gewesen war, daß er nicht Buck vor sich hatte. Danach hatte er getan, was er tun mußte, um sein eigenes Leben zu verteidigen. Und hatte die Gesichter so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Nur manche Augen konnte er nicht vergessen, aber Carrs Augen waren nicht darunter.

"Der Krieg endete für mich in Appomatox", erklärte John diplomatisch.

"Für Sie", gab Carr gepreßt zurück und rieb sich mit dem Haken die Schläfe.

"Für alle von uns", widersprach Big John. "Für Lee, für Grant, für alle Beteiligten auf beiden Seiten. Mein eigener Bruder Buck kämpfte auf Seiten der Konföderierten. Es war für keinen von uns einfach. Für Gewinner, Verlierer, Buck oder mich."

"Sie haben es gut überstanden", beharrte Carr.

"Ich habe hier gesiedelt, um zu vergessen. Wozu Sie nicht bereit sind. Mit mir kam eine sanftmütige Frau hierher, die ich hier beerdigen mußte. Aber ich werde nicht noch eine beerdigen, Carr." John sah mit grimmigem Gesicht auf. "Wo ist sie?"

"Sie haben zwei Möglichkeiten", erwiderte Carr unbewegt. "Entweder Sie geben mir Ihre Waffe und kommen mit mir, oder Sie erschießen mich jetzt und sammeln auf, was von Ihrer Frau übrig ist."

John sah Carr in die Augen und überlegte, ob der Kerl bluffte. Würden seine Leute Victoria wirklich erschießen, wenn sie sich ihres Anführers beraubt sahen? Oder würden sie sie über die Grenze bringen und Lösegeld verlangen? Geld, das er nicht hatte. John blickte zu Stacy. Der Mann verzog keine Miene. John reichte Carr seinen Revolver. Es war besser, vorerst mitzuspielen. Der Rancher schwor sich, daß er einen Weg finden würde, der die Sache hier auf dem Berg beendete. Und zwar ohne daß Victoria dabei ums Leben kam oder Lösegeld mit ihr erpreßt werden konnte.

Carr hängte den Revolver zufrieden an seinen Haken. "Wir machen alles noch einmal, Captain. Petersburg. Nur dieses Mal sind Sie der Mann, der flieht." Er stand auf. "Wenn ich bitten dürfte, Sir."

John folgte den Brüdern Carr in ihr Lager.

xxx

Sobald es hell wurde, ritt Hank wieder los, um die Verfolger zu foppen. Er nahm den nächsten Hemdstreifen und hängte ihn an einen Baum nahe einer Wegkreuzung. Dann nahm er noch einen Hemdstreifen und hängte ihn fast daneben. Er betrachtete sich einen Augenblick zufrieden sein Werk, dann ritt er weiter.

"Da stimmt was nicht, Blue Boy." Buck ritt wenig später mit dem letzten Streifen in der Hand zu seinem Neffen zurück.

"Ja", nickte Blue kleinlaut.

"Die Markierungen deines Daddys, die führten bis jetzt bergauf. Aber die hier, die führt plötzlich runter." Buck hielt den Streifen hoch.

Blue sah seinen Onkel groß an. "Was heißt das?"

"Komisch. Zwei Fährten", murmelte Buck.

"Verschiedene Richtungen?" fragte Blue. Pa konnte sich doch nicht zerteilen. Entweder war er im Kreis gelaufen, oder- Tja, oder was?

Reno nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche, dann reichte er sie an Mano weiter. "Was sollen wir machen, Blue?" fragte er.

Der jüngste Cannon zuckte ratlos die Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Für die Cowboys war Blue Johns Stellvertreter, hauptsächlich weil Buck dies mehr oder weniger eigenmächtig durchgesetzt hatte. Buck hörte sich immer geduldig die Probleme der Arbeiter an. Aber nachdem sie seine beiden Missionsindianer Satteldecke und Zaumzeug nicht auf der Ranch akzeptiert hatten, hatte Buck begonnen, auf alltägliche Probleme immer nur mit "fragt Blue" zu antworten. Seitdem trug Blue die Verantwortung auf der Ranch, wenn Big John nicht da war und nichts anderes bestimmt hatte. Buck griff nur noch in Notfällen wie diesem ein. Er rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. "Vielleicht bleibe ich noch ein bißchen auf der Fährte, die nach oben führt. Du folgst mit den Jungs der anderen, okay?"

Sein Neffe nickte erleichtert. "Sam, du reitest vor", befahl er.

"Okay, Blue", bestätigte der Vorarbeiter die Anweisung und ritt los.

Buck sah ihnen einen Augenblick hinterher. Mano hielt sich ganz gut, aber es war klar, daß die Anstrengung irgendwann ihren Tribut fordern würde. Buck wendete sein Pferd und folgte entschlossen der anderen Spur.

Hank hielt nach den Verfolgern Ausschau, als ihn ein Lasso vom Pferd holte.

"Wenn du das nochmal machst, schleife ich dich über den ganzen Berg, bis du nicht mehr weißt, wer du bist", zischte Buck wütend.

"Wovon reden Sie?" fragte Hank verdattert.

Buck richtete seinen Revolver auf den am Boden Liegenden. "Ich rede gar nicht, aber du wirst reden. Du wirst mir verraten, warum du mich in die Irre geführt hast", sagte er gepreßt. Er hockte sich vor Hank und legte das Lasso locker um den Hals des Mannes. "Aber ein bißchen plötzlich."

"Hören Sie, Mister, ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden", rief Hank. "Ich glaube-" Er brach ab und hustete, als der Strick um seinen Hals enger wurde.

"Ich habe dich eigentlich für klüger gehalten." Buck zuckte die Schultern. "Das Seil stört dich doch nicht, oder?" fragte er im Plauderton, als er das Lasso am Sattelknauf befestigte. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Hank um. "Ich weiß bloß nicht, wieviele Sekunden ich dir geben soll. Ich glaube, ich gebe dir fünf Sekunden, dann läuft das Pferd los."

Buck hob seinen rechten Arm, der den Revolver hielt. "Fünf Sekunden!" rief er und begann, den Arm zu senken.

Hank setzte sich ruckartig auf. "Schon gut", keuchte er eilig und hielt das Lasso so fest er konnte. "Ich sage alles, was Sie wollen."

Buck blieb unbeweglich neben dem Pferd stehen und hörte zu.

xxx

Jube hielt am Vordereingang des Lagers Wache. Hier war der Abhang nicht ganz so steil. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu dem Holzkäfig, in den sie Cannon gesperrt hatten. Big John hatte jeden Zentimeter der Balken untersucht, aber es war kein morscher Stamm dabei. Die Pfähle waren allesamt so stabil wie die, mit denen seine Cowboys die Weiden einzäunten. John seufzte und beobachtete das Lager, das sich auf einer annähernd kreisrunden Lichtung befand. Es bestand aus drei Zelten und einer Feuerstelle. In der Mitte der Lichtung war ein Mann damit beschäftigt, einen Graben auszuheben. Ein anderer Mann kam zum Käfig und schloß die Tür auf. John erkannte ihn als denjenigen, der ihn zusammen mit Carr hierhergebracht hatte.

"Fin sagt, Sie dürfen jetzt Ihre Frau sehen. Genau zehn Minuten, sagt Fin", erklärte der Mann.

John lehnte sich aus der Tür. "Du tust wohl immer alles, was Fin befiehlt, Junge?"

Stacy lehnte sich ebenfalls vor. "Mein Name ist Stacy. Ich bin kein Junge mehr, Captain Cannon. Ich mag die Situation ebenso wenig wie Sie, aber so ist sie nun mal." Er beobachtete, wie Cannon bei seinem letzten Satz aufhorchte und fügte eine Erklärung hinzu. "Mein Bruder hat sich völlig verändert. Aber ich weiß noch, wie er früher gewesen ist, vor der Verwundung."

John nickte stumm. Nicht jeder hatte soviel Glück wie Mano.

Stacy trat zur Seite und gab die Tür frei. "Wollen Sie jetzt Ihre Frau sehen oder nicht?"

"Ich will sie sehen." John setzte sich entschlossen in Bewegung. Jube vertrat ihm vor Victorias Zelt den Weg.

"Laß ihn durch, Jube", befahl Stacy, während er die Plane am Eingang zur Seite schob.

Victoria hatte die Stimmen gehört und mit klopfendem Herzen am Zelteingang gewartet. Als Stacy die Plane anhob, stürmte sie hinaus und fiel ihrem Ehemann um den Hals. "John, sie haben Manolito getötet", schluchzte sie.

Der Rancher umarmte sie. "Nein, er ist nur verletzt, nichts ernstes."

"Nichts ernstes?" Victoria lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und sah ihrem Ehemann fragend in die Augen. Es schien zu schön, um wirklich wahr zu sein.

"So ist es", bestätigte Big John mit ruhiger Stimme.

Victoria seufzte erleichtert auf. "Oh, dios mio, gracias", flüsterte sie erleichtert, dann umarmte sie ihren Mann erneut. "Ich habe gesehen, wie sie dich hergebracht haben, und ich durfte dich nicht sehen."

Stacy fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar. John sah die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln. "Kann ich mit meiner Frau eine Sekunde allein sprechen?" fuhr er auf.

"Wir gehen ja schon", antwortete Stacy ruhig. "Los, komm." Er winkte Jube, ihm zu folgen. Vor dem Kommandozelt blieben sie stehen und beobachteten.

Als sie allein waren, liefen Victoria plötzlich die Tränen übers Gesicht. "Du mußt mich ja hassen", flüsterte sie bedrückt. Ihr Ehemann hatte ihr immer und immer wieder gesagt, daß sie vorsichtig sein mußten, aber sie hatte es auf die leichte Schulter genommen. Auf Rancho Montoya war schließlich nie etwas passiert. Papa hatte ja auch genügend Leibwächter. Das sah sie jetzt ein, aber es war zu spät. Sie saßen schon in der Falle. Sie waren kaum ein Jahr verheiratet, und sie hatte ihren Mann dem Feind ausgeliefert.

"Ich habe dich nie mehr geliebt." John umarmte sie wieder. Er erinnerte sich lebhaft an den zerstörten Wagen und seine Erleichterung, als er seine Frau nicht darin gefunden hatte.

Victoria schmiegte sich an ihren Ehemann. "Ich wünschte, das alles wäre ein Alptraum, aus dem ich erwache, und wir beide wären wieder zu Hause. John, wird er uns umbringen?"

Der Rancher schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich habe sein Wort, daß dir nichts passieren wird."

"Aber was ist mit dir, John?" rief Victoria. "Wenn du stirbst, will ich nicht weiterleben."

"Sag das nicht. Denke es nicht mal." Der Rancher nahm seine Frau bei den Schultern, schob sie ein wenig von sich und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, daß Buck mit weiteren Männern schon auf seiner Spur war. Das sollte Carr gefälligst selbst herausfinden. Aber einen Hinweis konnte er ihr wenigstens geben. "Hast du etwa geglaubt, ich bin diesen Berg raufgekommen, nur damit dieser Irrsinnige mich umbringen kann?"

Victoria schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, John", meinte sie tapfer.

Der Rancher wandte sich zum Nachbarzelt um. "Carr", brummte er und stapfte entschlossen los. Victoria sah ihm mit wachsender Verzweiflung nach.

"Stehenbleiben", befahl Stacy, als John vor dem Kommandozelt angekommen war.

Carr hörte die Stimmen und lüftete die Plane. "Kommen Sie rein, Captain Cannon."

Der Rancher warf seiner Frau einen letzten Blick zu. Victoria stand stocksteif vor ihrem Zelt, die Hände auf den Mund gepreßt. John gab sich einen Ruck und trat ein.

Victoria schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Stacy zögernd trat auf sie zu. Nach einem weiteren Moment nahm er sie in die Arme und schob sie sanft in ihr eigenes Zelt.

xxx

"Lassen Sie meine Frau gehen", bat John, als er durch den Zelteingang getreten war und die wieder heruntergelassene Plane seine Stimme dämpfte. "Mit mir können Sie machen, was Sie wollen, aber lassen Sie dafür meine Frau frei."

"Sie sind in meinem Befehlsstand. Ich bestimme hier das Gesprächsthema", beschied ihm Carr. Er ging zum Tisch, auf dem eine Karte lag, und deutete mit seinem Haken auf das Papier. "Das Thema heißt Five Oaks. Die letzte große Schlacht des Krieges. Petersburg, Virginia, erster April achtzehnhundertfünfundsechzig."

John bewegte sich keinen Millimeter vom Eingang weg. "Das ist für mich Vergangenheit. Ich habe meine Toten begraben", entgegnete er fest.

Carr trat auf den Rancher zu und tippte ihm mit dem Haken an die Brust. "Und meine Ehre, Captain. Und mit ihr mein Leben. Ich fordere sie zurück."

Big John verzog unmerklich das Gesicht. Carr würde keines von beiden zurückbekommen. Er sah sich als Feigling. Viele Männer waren in diesem Krieg fortgerannt. Sie waren um ihr Leben gerannt, weil es das Vernünftigste war, was sie tun konnten. Sie hatten sich in Sicherheit gebracht, hatten sich ausgeruht und waren dem Feind erneut entgegengetreten. Aber Carr weigerte sich, die Dinge so zu sehen. Er würde diese eingebildete Schmach sein ganzes Leben mit sich herumschleppen, wie oft sie die Schlacht auch wiederholten.

Carr ging zum Tisch zurück. "Ich will Sie fliehen sehen, so wie ich es tat. Den Todesgeruch des Schlachtfeldes kann ich nicht zurückholen. Genauso wenig die Schreie der Sterbenden und Verwundeten. Aber ich kann Sie so quälen, wie Sie mich gequält haben. Und genau das werde ich tun."

John zuckte die Schultern. "Sie können mir nicht viel mehr antun, als Sie bereits getan haben. Ich meine nicht körperlich, sondern die schreckliche Ungewißheit wegen meiner Frau."

"Captain, ich werde Sie demütigen", beharrte Carr. "Und dann zerbreche ich Sie. Wenn Sie dann nicht fliehen, können Sie und Ihre Frau nach Hause gehen. Aber wenn Sie es tun - und das werden Sie... Tja, ein toter Mann hat keine Zukunft. Abtreten, Captain!"

John verließ nach kurzem Zögern unruhig das Zelt. Wie sollte er dagegen argumentieren? Carr würde nicht lockerlassen. Wenn ihm nichts besseres einfiel, konnte er seinen Widersacher nur so lange hinhalten, bis einer von ihnen vor Erschöpfung tot umfiel.

xxx

Buck hielt nach dem Abendessen mit seinen Gefährten Kriegsrat. Nachdem er Hank zum Reden gebracht hatte, war er den anderen so schnell wie möglich gefolgt und hatte sie noch vor dem Mittag eingeholt. Hank hatte sich eiligst erboten, sie zu führen, um die Männer gnädig zu stimmen. Allerdings kamen dem Banditen nun Zweifel, ob sein Angebot etwas genützt hatte. Er saß gefesselt und von Joe bewacht etwas abseits vom Lagerfeuer. Wie sehr er auch lauschte, er konnte nicht hören, was die anderen besprachen.

"Ich glaube, wir müssen den Kerl noch ein bißchen bearbeiten", meinte Sam grimmig, während er zusah, wie Buck Manos Kopfwunde neu verband. "Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, daß er uns ernst nimmt."

"Ja, der verarscht uns doch." Blue nickte energisch. "Wir sind die ganze Zeit nur im Kreis geritten."

Buck verstaute das Verbandszeug und griff nach dem Lasso. "Ich nehme ihn mir nochmal vor. Aber was auch passiert, ihr greift nicht ein. Habt ihr verstanden?"

Als die anderen nickten, blickte Buck zu seinem Schwager. "Mano, du hast doch dein Messer dabei, oder? Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, kannst du es ihm nochmal klarmachen. Dann wirkt es besser."

"Hast du was bestimmtes im Sinn?" wollte der Schwager wissen.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. "Och, dir fällt schon was ein."

Manolitos Augen blitzten. "Worauf du wetten kannst."

"Dann mal los."

Die High Chaparral-Crew erhob sich vom Lagerfeuer, und Hank sah sich unruhig um. Keiner der Männer blickte in irgendeiner Weise freundlich. Buck und Mano hockten sich schließlich vor ihn. Als Buck ihm das Lasso um den Hals legte und es ein wenig anzog, blickte Hank mit mulmigem Gefühl auf.

"Wir haben uns gerade vorgestellt, wie hübsch du mit diesem Strick aussehen würdest. Er paßt fabelhaft zu dem, was du anhast", erklärte Buck und zog das Lasso straffer. "Wir finden alle, daß wir schon längst bei deinem Boß sein müßten", zischte er.

"Buck", warf Mano nach einem Moment ruhig ein.

"Hm?" Der Schwager sah gedankenverloren auf.

Mano nickte zu dem sich windenden Mann. "Laß ihn erstmal reden, hombre."

Buck sah Hank verständnislos an. Dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen. Nach einer Zeit, die sich anfühlte wie eine Ewigkeit, lockerte er den Strick. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir."

Hank rang nach Luft. Als Buck sah, daß der Mann wieder zu Atmen gekommen war, blickte er ihn grimmig an. "Rede!"

"Es ist zum Lager ein langer Weg", flüsterte Hank mit rauher Stimme. "Immer nur bergauf."

"Eigentlich stirbt man ja nur einmal." Mano zog sein Messer und hielt es dem Mann unter die Nase. "Aber bei Ihnen mache ich eine Ausnahme, wenn uns da irgendwelche Überraschungen erwarten. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Ja." Hank schielte auf das Messer, das fast seine Nasenspitze berührte. Er begann zu nicken, stoppte die Vorwärtsbewegung aber im letzten Moment und lehnte sich stattdessen zurück. Noch etwas weiter, und der Felsen hat eine Delle, dachte Buck belustigt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

"Hören Sie, Señor, Sie- Sie geben mir ein Pferd, und ich setze mich in Richtung Mexiko ab. Ich zeige Ihnen dafür den Hintereingang zu dem Lager", schlug Hank hastig vor.

Buck blickte ihn ratlos an. "Und, äh, was ist mit dem Vordereingang?" wollte er wissen.

Hank zuckte die Schultern. "Nichts. Aber wenn Sie den benutzen, ist Mrs. Cannon eine tote Frau." Er schielte auf das Messer. "Das wollen Sie doch nicht?"

Mano holte zum Stoß aus. "Warum hast du das nicht schon früher-"

Buck bekam Manolitos Hand im letzten Moment zu fassen. "Mano."

Der Schwager riß seine Hand aus Bucks Griff, stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte vom Lager weg, um sich zu beruhigen. Buck sah ihm besorgt nach.

"Gilt der Handel?" fragte Hank, als Buck sich ihm wieder zuwandte.

Buck nickte. "Ja. Der Handel gilt." Er stand auf und ging ebenfalls weg. Hank lehnte sich erleichtert zurück und schloß die Augen.

xxx

Sobald es hell wurde, brachen sie wieder auf. Buck hatte bestimmt, daß Mano voranritt, damit er das Tempo vorgeben konnte. Buck folgt ihm mit Hank am Lasso, dann kamen die anderen. Zumindest in diesem Punkt schien Hank die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. Es ging stetig bergauf.

Zur selben Zeit lief John von Jube bewacht wie ein Rekrut um das Lager der Entführer. Er trug einen Rucksack mit einer kompletten Armeeausrüstung auf dem Rücken. Jube sollte den Rancher eigentlich im Sturmschritt bis zur Erschöpfung jagen, aber der Bewacher ließ sich Zeit. Er war nicht besser in Form als Big John. Der Rancher lehnte sich kurz vor dem Lagereingang gegen einen Baum, um Atem zu schöpfen. Jube kam schließlich heran und stieß ihn mit dem Gewehr vorwärts.

Victoria stand vor ihrem Zelt, als sie bei ihr vorüberkamen. "John", flüsterte sie.

Der Rancher stoppte erneut und blickte seine Frau wortlos an, bis Jube ihn weiterstieß.

Victoria bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Stacy auf sie zutrat. "Er hat nichts zu essen oder zu trinken bekommen", rief sie ihm entgegen.

"Ich würde nicht so schreien", mahnte Stacy. "Das würde Ihrem Mann nicht sehr viel helfen."

"Und was würde ihm helfen?" rief Victoria noch etwas lauter. Dann verschränkte sie die Hände vor ihrem Bauch und zwang sich zur Ruhe. "Sie könnten ihm helfen. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Warum können Sie ihn nicht vergessen?" fragte sie Stacy ruhiger.

Ihr Bewacher schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht für Männer wie meinen Bruder."

"Was ist mit Ihnen?" beharrte Victoria. "Bitte, helfen Sie ihm."

"Sie gehen besser wieder rein. Sie sollten nicht mit ansehen, was hier vorgeht." Stacy schob Victoria ins Zelt zurück.

Mano hielt vor einem Steilhang. Buck, der Hank noch immer am Lasso führte, schloß zu ihm auf und hielt neben ihm. An dieser Stelle war der Weg dafür breit genug.

Hank zeigte nach oben. "Das Lager ist genau auf der anderen Seite. Wir müssen da rauf."

"Na, dann gehen wir eben da rauf", meinte Mano achselzuckend.

Buck blickte nachdenklich nach oben. "Ja, aber die Pferde, die schaffen es nicht. Ich habe eine Idee." Er wandte sich zu Hank um. "Nimm das Seil ab und gib es mir. Du brauchst es ja nicht mehr."

Hank reichte ihm das Seil. Buck warf es seinem Schwager zu. "Mano, binde es dir um die Hüfte. Und danach machen sich auch die anderen daran fest."

Manolito nickte.

Hank sah mit großen Augen von einem zum anderen. "Moment mal. Wenn einer von uns abstürzt, reißt er die anderen mit", protestierte er.

Mano wies grinsend mit dem Finger auf ihn. "Du bist der Mann in der Mitte, amigo."

Hank beugte sich mit einem bittenden Blick zu Buck. "Wir hatten doch eine Abmachung."

Buck starrte in die Ferne. "Ach die", sagte er langsam und rieb sich das Kinn. Dann sah er Hank an. "Ich will dir was sagen. Ich lüge oft."

Mano lachte.

Sam ritt einen Augenblick später heran. "Buck, es wird bald dunkel. Das schaffen wir nie und nimmer bis hoch."

"Ich will auch nicht bis ganz hoch", antwortete Buck. "Ich will nur mal probeklettern, um zu sehen, ob wir auf diesem Weg wirklich bis ganz hoch kommen. Ihr seht euch inzwischen nach Wasser um."

"Und wenn wir keins finden?" fragte der Vorarbeiter besorgt.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. "Dann müssen wir wohl Pferdeblut trinken."

"Du erwartest doch wohl nicht von mir, daß ich mein Pferd anzapfe", rief Sam empört.

"Nein, doch nicht deins, Sam." Buck nickte in Hanks Richtung. "Seins."

Hank sah plötzlich ziemlich grün aus im Gesicht. In was für eine Gesellschaft war er da geraten? Und meinten die wirklich nur Pferdeblut? "S-señores, ich weiß, wo es Wasser gibt", erklärte er eilig. "Die Quelle ist gar nicht weit von hier. Ich kann euch hinführen."

"Na, dann mal los", grinste Buck. "Worauf wartest du?"

Hank winkte den anderen verdattert zu, ihm zu folgen. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß er gerade hereingelegt worden war.

"Mano, Joe", sagte Buck, und die Cowboys hielten nochmal an. "Ihr beide bleibt hier. Mano sichert mich, wenn ich da hochkletter, und Joe steht Wache."

xxx

"Buck, ich glaube nicht, daß ich viel tun kann, wenn du da raufkletterst", meinte Manolito besorgt, als sein Freund sich das Seil zurechtlegte. "Das erste Stück ist ziemlich steil."

"Du sollst auch nur den Kamm im Auge behalten, ob da oben jemand erscheint", beschied ihm der Schwager. "Und achte auf Steinschlag."

Joe würde die andere Seite des Waldes im Auge behalten und der Felswand den Rücken zukehren. Mano mußte Joe rechtzeitig warnen, damit er nicht von herabkullernden Steinen getroffen wurde.

"Was ist, wenn du fällst?" wollte Mano wissen.

"Dann gehst du in Deckung", meinte Buck achselzuckend. Er zeigte zur anderen Seite des Weges. "Am besten du gehst gleich zu den Bäumen da hinten. Das erspart dir die Rennerei."

Als sein Freund losklettern wollte, nahm Mano ihn beim Arm. "Du bist doch vorsichtig, compadre. Hast du sowas überhaupt schonmal gemacht?"

Buck lächelte. "Öfter als du, nehme ich an. Der erste hat nun mal ein gewisses Risiko. Also, los geht's. Gut aufpassen, Mano."

Manolito blickte Buck empört an und holte tief Luft. Nur weil er nicht hundert Prozent fit war, hieß das noch lange nicht, daß er zu nichts zu gebrauchen war.

"Ich verlaß mich auf dich", schob Buck hinterher, und Manolito erkannte plötzlich den Plan hinter Bucks Aktionen. Ihm stockte der Atem. Die leichteste Aufgabe war zugleich auch die verantwortungsvollste. Buck vertraute ihm - und nur ihm - sein Leben an. Denn wenn der Schwager den Felsen hochkletterte, war er darauf angewiesen, daß Mano ihm Deckung gab. Joe wiederum stellte sicher, daß Mano hier unten nichts geschah. Und die anderen waren wohl auch nicht nur zum Wasserholen aufgebrochen. Falls Hank sie in eine Falle gelockt hatte, hatten sie zumindest eine Chance. Der einzige, der sich hier wirklich in Gefahr begab, war Buck.

Buck sah, daß Mano ihn verstanden hatte. Er nickte dem Schwager knapp zu und begann mit dem Aufstieg.

Manolito brachte seine Flinte in Anschlag und ließ den Kamm selbst dann nicht aus den Augen, als es schon dunkel geworden war. Schließlich kam Sam mit den anderen zurück. Dann erst sah Mano sich um.

"Alles klar, niemand zu sehen", meldete der Vorarbeiter. "Aber wir können auch nirgendwo anders auf den Berg rauf. Die Felsen sind entweder zu steil oder zu scharfkantig. Das hier ist wirklich der einzige Weg."

"Was hat Buck überhaupt vor?" wollte Mano wissen.

"Er will die beiden heimlich befreien", antwortete Sam. "Er hat gesagt, das wäre am sichersten. Leider können wir ihm dabei nicht helfen. Wir sollten einen zweiten Weg auf den Berg suchen, damit wir das Lager umzingeln und die Wachen ausschalten können. Jetzt muß er es allein versuchen."

"Warum habt ihr mich nicht eingeweiht?" fragte Mano.

Sam zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. "Buck hat es mir auch erst letzte Nacht bei der Wachablösung zugeflüstert. Aber ich sollte es nur Joe weitersagen. Den anderen sollte ich es erst erzählen, wenn wir schon aus dem Lager wären."

Danach saßen sie wie auf Kohlen.

xxx

Buck kam eine Stunde nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf dem Plateau an. Er schlich sich näher an das Lager heran und begann, vor Wut mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Die Kerle hätten sich keinen günstigeren Zeitpunkt für ihre Entführung aussuchen können. Der Vollmond schien genau auf das Lager herab. John war in einen vom Mond beschienen Holzkäfig eingesperrt, und vor jedem der drei Zelte stand eine Wache.

Der Lagerkommandant machte gerade seinen Rundgang. Er lief schnurstracks zu dem Käfig, in dem der Rancher eingesperrt war. Big John schlief an einen Balken gelehnt mit offenem Mund.

"Todmüde, was, Captain?" Carr faßte John mit seinem Haken an der linker Schulter.

Big John stieß angewidert das Metall zur Seite. "Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, haben Sie gehört?"

Carr zog seinen Arm zurück und hockte sich hinter Cannon. "Sie sind gut dran, Captain. Bei mir waren es drei Tage und drei Nächte ohne Schlaf. So war das im Schützengraben von Petersburg. Morgen sind Sie im Schützengraben."

"Wofür werden Sie leben, wenn Sie mich getötet haben?" wollte Big John wissen. "Wer wird dann Ihr Prügelknabe sein? Ich habe Sie nämlich durchschaut. Ich kenne Sie. Die meisten Männer leben für das, was sie lieben: für eine Frau, Land, Arbeit. Aber Sie nicht. Sie leben für Ihren Haß. Ich bin vielleicht kein besonderer Menschenkenner, aber eines kann ich Ihnen sagen: wenn man einen Menschen braucht, den man hassen kann, dann haßt man eigentlich sich selbst."

Carr streckte seinen Haken erneut durch die Holzstäbe. "Wissen Sie, wie es ist, mit sowas hier zu leben?"

John lächelte ein wenig, als er nach dem Metall griff und es sich betrachtete. "Ich habe im Leben viele leere Ärmel gesehen, Carr, aber in keinem steckte ein Stahlhaken. Warum? Warum haben Sie einen?"

Carr sah wortlos zu Boden.

"Macht es Sie einmalig? Ist es das?" forschte John.

"Captain Cannon, ich werde Sie verstümmeln. Sie werden mich noch anflehen, Sie zu töten", fauchte Carr. Er erhob sich und stolzierte zu seinem Zelt zurück.

Big John wußte, er hatte eine wunde Stelle getroffen. Er fragte sich, ob er sie in der kurzen Zeit, die ihm noch blieb, würde nutzen können. Er seufzte. Zumindest ließ ihn Carr jetzt schlafen.

xxx

Buck wartete noch etwa eine Stunde in der Hoffnung, daß sich eine Möglichkeit zur Befreiung ergab. Dann zog er sich zurück, um die anderen zu holen. Wenigstens schien der Mond hell genug, damit er sah, wohin er trat. Die Männer von High Chaparral sahen Buck allein kommen und brauchten nicht zu fragen. Aus seinem Gesicht sprach die Enttäuschung, die sie alle fühlten.

"Wir gehen sofort rauf", bestimmte Buck. Allmählich läuft uns die Zeit davon, dachte er, behielt den Gedanken aber für sich, um seine Besorgnis nicht zu offen zu zeigen. Sie banden sich das Lasso um die Hüften und kletterten los. Buck sicherte Mano und zog ihn das erste Stück hinauf. Die steilste Stelle hatte der Schwager damit überwunden, aber es würde trotzdem sehr anstrengend für ihn werden. Nachdem sie eine Weile geklettert waren, hörte Buck einen Stein zu Tal rollen. Er sah sich um. Die Männer standen wie erstarrt. Manolito schwankte. Buck zog das Lasso an. Er wartete, bis Mano sich gegen den Felsen lehnte, dann kletterte er zu seinem Schwager zurück und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Manos Augen wirkten glasig.

"Gut, machen wir eine Pause", entschied Buck und holte schonmal Luft, um jeden Protest im Keim zu ersticken. Als die Argumente ausblieben, erkannte er, daß die Pause bitter nötig war. Er zog Mano mit sich zu Boden, als er sich auf den Felsvorsprung setzte. Die anderen rasteten auf dem Vorsprung darunter. Sie schliefen ein paar Stunden, aber sobald der Morgen graute, kletterten sie wieder los.

xxx

Nach dem Frühstück verließ Stacy das Kommandozelt. Er blickte einen Moment betreten zum Holzkäfig, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und ging weiter zu Victorias Zelt. Am Eingang blieb er stehen. "Mrs. Cannon?" fragte er leise in der Hoffnung, daß die Lady vielleicht ein Nickerchen machte.

"Ja, kommen Sie rein", rief Victoria jedoch aufgeregt von drinnen. "Was hat Ihr Bruder gesagt?"

Stacy hob die Plane. "Er hat nein gesagt."

Victoria sah ihn erstaunt an. "Nur nein? Sonst nichts?"

Stacy blickte unbehaglich zur Seite.

"Sie haben ihn gar nicht gefragt, nicht wahr?" Victoria machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

Ihr Bewacher hob hilflos die Schultern. "Ich habe es versucht, Mrs. Cannon. Ich hab's versucht, aber er wollte nichts davon hören."

Victoria verlegte sich aufs Bitten. "Ich- ich will ja nur meinen Mann sehen, ein bißchen mit ihm reden. Das- Sie werden doch sicher Mitleid mit uns haben. Oh bitte, lassen Sie mich zu ihm. Ich bitte Sie."

Stacy legte Victoria mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter und holte tief Luft. "Also gut. Ich werde ihn herbringen."

"Danke. Danke vielmals." Victoria wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. Stacy sah, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten und verließ schnell das Zelt.

"Wo gehst du hin?" fragte eine barsche Stimme in seinem Rücken.

Stacy wandte sich steif um. "Sie will ihn nur sehen, mit ihm sprechen. Tu's für mich, Fin, nicht für ihn", bat er.

Carr sah die gequälte Miene seines Bruders und überlegte. "Bring sie raus", befahl er schließlich.

Stacy ging erleichtert zu Victorias Zelt zurück. "Mrs. Cannon? Sie können jetzt Ihren Mann sehen."

Victoria blickte Stacy einen Moment dankbar an, dann lief sie zum Käfig. "John!"

Nach ein paar Metern vertrat ihr Carr den Weg und hielt sie fest. "Ich sagte, Ma'am, Sie dürfen ihn sehen." Er hob den Kopf und blickte zum Käfig. "Captain Cannon, Ihre Frau wünscht Sie zu sehen", rief er.

"John. Lassen sie mich zu ihm. Bitte, lassen Sie mich zu ihm", flehte Victoria.

Carr verzog keine Miene. "Bring sie wieder rein, Stacy. Sie hat ihn gesehen."

Stacy schluckte. "Fin..."

"Bring sie zurück!" befahl sein Bruder.

Stacy umarmte Victoria kurz, als er sie wieder ins Zelt führte. Carr nickte daraufhin zufrieden und betrat sein eigenes Zelt.

"Ich werde Sie töten, Carr. Haben Sie gehört?" rief Big John ihm grimmig hinterher, aber Carr beachtete ihn nicht.

Die Männer von High Chaparral hatten inzwischen das Lager erreicht. Sie hatten die Ablenkung genutzt, um auf das Plateau zu gelangen und sich hinter den Felsen zu verstecken. Blues Flinte blitzte in der Sonne, als er sich das Lager über Kimme und Korn betrachtete. Er sah Carr in Uniform aus dem Zelt kommen mit einem Säbel in der rechten Hand.

Als Carr zum Käfig ging, faßte Jube ihn am Arm. "Captain, wir werden beobachtet. Ich habe da oben einen Gewehrlauf in der Sonne blitzen sehen. Müssen Cannons Leute sein. Sind verdammt nah."

Carr zuckte die Schultern. "Wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen zu machen. Nicht mal, wenn das alles vorbei ist." Er wandte dem Hintereingang demonstrativ seinen Rücken zu.

Erneut blitzte ein Gewehrlauf in der Sonne. Buck hatte gemerkt, daß sie entdeckt worden waren und gab seinem Bruder ein Zeichen. John stand auf. Er umfaßte die Holzpfähle seines Käfigs und blickte gespannt zu den Felsen.

"Hol Mrs. Cannon", befahl Carr. Jube gehorchte.

"Setz der Dame deinen Revolver an den Hinterkopf." Carr wartete, bis Jube sich in Positur gestellt hatte, dann drehte er sich zu den Felsen um. "Ich weiß, daß ihr da draußen seid! Ein Schuß, eine falsche Bewegung, und John Cannons Frau ist tot!" rief er. Nichts rührte sich. "Habt ihr mich gehört? Ich meine es ernst!" rief Carr erneut. Dann wandte er sich an Jube. "Führ Mrs. Cannon zu dem Baum da."

Als die beiden dort standen, wo er sie haben wollte, befahl er einem weiteren: "Laß Captain Cannon raus."

Der Mann öffnete wortlos den Käfig. John trat hinaus und blickte angestrengt zu den Felsen.

Blue rutschte das Herz in die Hose. "Das ist mein Pa da unten. Er hat keine Chance", flüsterte er und brachte seine Flinte in Anschlag.

Buck riß ihm das Gewehr aus der Hand. "Willst du ihn umbringen?" zischte er. Sein Neffe sah ihn entgeistert an. "Du brauchst bloß abzudrücken. Mach keinen Quatsch, Blue. Sie würden ihn und Victoria auf der Stelle töten." Er warf seinem Neffen mit grimmiger Miene das Gewehr wieder zu. "Wenn du unbedingt schießen willst, nur zu."

Blue setzte sich kleinlaut und senkte den Kopf. Es kam nicht oft vor, daß er von seinem Onkel so zusammengestaucht wurde.

Buck konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschehen im Lager und wartete auf eine Chance zum Eingreifen.

Carr hatte sich mit dem Säbel in der Hand mitten auf der Lichtung aufgebaut und erklärte die Szene. "Erster April fünfundsechzig. Tote und Sterbende liegen um Sie herum. Sie haben gewacht, die ganze Nacht. Die Erde bebt unter Ihnen. Geschosse schlagen um Sie herum ein." Er rieb sich mit dem Haken die Schläfe. "Es gibt keinen Ausweg. Die Artillerie stellt das Feuer ein. Sie hören das Geräusch von Hufschlägen. Sie kommen auf Sie zu. Sie sehen einen Säbel blitzen und fühlen einen Schmerz im Arm." Er ließ den Säbel fallen und wandte sich John zu. "Heben Sie den Säbel auf, Captain. Ich hatte an dem Tag einen Säbel in der Hand."

Als John gehorchte, ging Carr zu seinem Pferd. Stacy hielt die Zügel. Er ließ sie demonstrativ fallen, als sein Bruder danach griff. Dann ging er an Victoria und Jube vorbei zum Vorderausgang des Lagers und drehte dem Geschehen den Rücken zu. Buck merkte auf. Hier schienen sie einen Verbündeten zu haben.

Carr begann hoch zu Roß, John mit seinem eigenen Säbel zu jagen. Big John rannte hinter einen Baum in Deckung, bevor er rückwärts bis zum Käfig lief. Sie kreuzten die Klingen, und der Rancher ging zu Boden.

"John!" rief Victoria voller Angst.

Was zum Teufel hatte sein Bruder vor? fragte sich Buck zähneknirschend. Dies war offensichtlich der Grund, wofür Carr ihn hatte haben wollen. Aber warum hatte John nicht verhandelt, bevor er den Säbel in die Hand genommen hatte? Er hätte darauf bestehen sollen, daß Victoria zu Buck geschickt wurde. Er hätte argumentieren können, daß er Carr nicht traute und daß es für ihn keinen Grund für eine Flucht gab, solange Carr Victoria nicht freigelassen hatte. Dann hätte John Carr in Bucks Richtung locken können. John hätte sich nur noch fallen lassen müssen, und Buck hätte freies Schußfeld gehabt. Stattdessen ging er am anderen Ende des Lagers in die Knie.

"Los, stehen Sie auf, Captain Carr. Sie haben damals gestanden", befahl Carr.

John schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich langsam. "Sie sind Carr, das wissen Sie doch. Sie wollen mich nicht töten, Sie wollen sich selbst töten."

Sie kreuzten erneut die Klingen. Carr wendete sein Pferd und ritt den Weg ein paar Meter zurück, um Anlauf zu nehmen. Jetzt, dachte Buck. Spieß dem Pferd die Spitze des Säbels in den Hintern, und es springt vor Schreck in den Abgrund. Die Schrecksekunde würde es ihnen vielleicht ermöglichen, Carrs Leute zu überrumpeln. Zumal der Junge da auf ihrer Seite zu stehen schien. Buck legte das Gewehr an und zielte auf Jubes Kopf. Aber John ließ auch diese Möglichkeit ungenutzt. Buck senkte seine Flinte kopfschüttelnd wieder. Er fragte sich, wie die Yankees den Krieg gewonnen hatten. Big John jedenfalls fiel als Taktiker mit Pauken und Trompeten durch. Buck seufzte. Hoffentlich mußte Victoria nicht dafür bezahlen.

Carr wendete sein Pferd und ritt wieder auf John zu. "Fliehen Sie! Sie sollen fliehen!" rief er. Als er heran war, schlug ihm John den Säbel aus der Hand und dann den Haken ab.

"Tötet sie. Tötet sie beide. Tötet sie!" schrie Carr.

Jube machte seinen Revolver scharf. Als Stacy das Klicken hörte, drehte er sich blitzschnell um, zog seine eigene Waffe und streckte Jube mit einem Kopfschuß nieder. Im nächsten Augenblick begannen die Männer von High Chaparral, aus allen Rohren zu feuern.

Stacy eilte zu Victoria. "In Deckung", rief er.

John war in den Schützengraben gehechtet und streckte die Hände nach seiner Frau aus. "Komm her, Victoria."

Stacy brachte sie wohlbehalten zum Graben. Dann wandte er sich um und schoß auf die Männer im Lager. Buck arbeitete sich mit der High-Chaparral-Crew von der anderen Seite her auf das Camp zu. Blue sicherte die Zelte und überzeugte sich, daß sich darin kein Heckenschütze versteckt hielt. Als Carrs Männer sahen, daß sie in der Unterzahl waren, ließen sie ihre Waffen fallen und ergaben sich. Carr selbst lag tödlich getroffen am Boden. Er robbte zu seinem Haken und versuchte, ihn wieder in seinen Ärmel zu stecken. Aber dafür hatte er keine Kraft mehr. Stacy schloß die Augen. Von dem Augenblick an, als sie die Lady gekidnappt hatten, hatte er gewußt, daß es nicht anders enden könnte, aber der Tod seines Bruders traf ihn trotzdem.

Victoria klammerte sich an ihren Ehemann. Die Tränen liefen ihr in Strömen über das Gesicht.

"Schon gut." Der Rancher strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während er über die Lichtung blickte. Buck und Mano standen vor dem Kommandozelt. Reno, Sam und Blue flankierten sie auf der einen Seite, Pedro, Joe und Ira auf der anderen.

"Buck, was machen wir mit den Entführern, jetzt, wo wir sie haben?" wollte Manolito wissen.

Sein Freund zog ein grimmiges Gesicht. "Wir übergeben sie dem Marshal." Er ging zu Stacy und sah ihn betont neutral an. Stacy blickte traurig auf. "Sie kommen auch mit", entschied Buck.

Stacy nickte niedergeschlagen. Was sein Bruder getan hatte, würde man ihm ebenfalls verübeln, nahm er an. Mitgegangen, mitgehangen.

Sie stiegen auf. Victoria stand neben Johns Pferd und hielt sich den Bauch. Buck musterte sie besorgt. "Hast du Schmerzen?"

Victoria schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es ist nichts. Nur ein leichtes Ziehen, nichts weiter", meinte sie leise.

"Seit wann?" wollte Buck wissen. Die Schwägerin sah ihn erstaunt an. "Victoria, seit wann?" fragte Buck erneut, drängender.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau. Seit ich den Berg raufgeklettert bin, glaube ich."

Buck musterte sie kurz, dann hob er sie zu John aufs Pferd. "Halt sie gut fest, Bruderherz", grinste er. "Wir reiten so schnell es geht nach Hause."

Sie ritten zu zweit auf einem Pferd, bis sie auf ihre eigenen Pferde umsteigen konnten, dann führte Buck sie auf der kürzesten Route aus den Bergen. Als sie schließlich den Wald hinter sich gelassen und die Straße nach Tucson erreicht hatten, ließ er sich zurückfallen und ritt neben Stacy.

"Was wollen Sie?" fragte der Mann kleinlaut, als er Bucks Blicke auf sich spürte.

"Erzähl mir doch mal ganz genau, wie es abgelaufen ist", meinte Buck eisern.

Stacy tat ihm den Gefallen. Er wunderte sich lediglich, warum Buck den Geschehnissen vor der Kapelle so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er sah den schwarzgekleideten Mann verstohlen an, aber der Cowboy hörte zu, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. "Tja, ich schätze, jetzt wollen Sie mich wohl auch dem Marshal übergeben", meinte er bedrückt, als er geendet hatte.

"Ich würde dir eher einen Job anbieten, wenn mein Bruder einverstanden ist", erwiderte Buck mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Stacy hob ruckartig den Kopf und blickte ungläubig auf.

"Es gehört schon einiges dazu, sich gegen den eigenen Bruder aufzulehnen", meinte Buck freundlich. "Du bist in Ordnung, Junge. Leute wie dich wollen wir auf High Chaparral."

Stacy schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielen Dank. Das ist sehr freundlich. Bitte nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, wenn ich ablehne. Ich will nur noch weg. Ich will auf dem schnellsten Weg dahin zurück, wo wir hergekommen sind."

"Das ist verständlich", nickte Buck. "Na dann, auf Wiedersehen."

Stacy klappte vor Staunen die Kinnlade herunter. "Okay, danke", stotterte er. Einen Moment später trieb er sein Pferd an und ritt wie der Wind davon, bevor es sich irgend jemand vielleicht anders überlegte. Buck sah ihm nach. Er konnte die Erleichterung förmlich spüren, die von Stacy ausging, als er fortritt.

An der Abzweigung wandte Buck sich zu den Cowboys um. "Hier trennen wir uns. Blue, ihr bringt die Bande zum Marshal. Wir vier", Buck zeigte auf sich, Victoria, John und Mano, "reiten nach High Chaparral. Obwohl- Pedro, du begleitest uns zur Ranch", bestimmte er nach kurzem Überlegen.

Als sie auf der Ranch ankamen, hob Buck seine Schwägerin vom Pferd und musterte sie. Victoria bemühte sich, ihre Schmerzen zu verbergen, aber Buck bemerkte die zusammengepreßten Lippen und die halb geschlossenen Augen. "Bring sie aufs Zimmer, John", meinte er zu seinem Bruder. "Bleib bei ihr. Sie soll sich hinlegen und nach Möglichkeit schlafen."

"Was ist denn, Buck?" fragte Big John verständnislos.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Und es lohnt sich nicht, das Treiben schon vorher verrückt zu machen. Aber Ruhe kann euch beiden jedenfalls nicht schaden."

"Ja, da hast du recht", meinte John nach kurzem Zögern und führte seine Frau ins Schlafzimmer.

Buck sah ihnen mit gerunzelter Stirn nach, dann teilte er die Wachen ein. Zum Schluß, als er sicher war, daß John und Victoria im Haus waren und ihn nicht mehr hören konnten, wandte er sich an Pedro. "Sattel mir ein frisches Pferd, nur für alle Fälle."

Mano versteifte sich. Er wollte Buck darauf ansprechen, aber sein Freund machte ein so abweisendes Gesicht, daß er vorsichtshalber den Mund hielt. Der Schwager nahm ihn gleich darauf beim Arm. "Komm, ich mach dir einen frischen Verband. Dann solltest du dich auch hinlegen."

Mano nickte und gähnte. Jetzt, da die Aufregung vorbei war, fühlten sich seine Glieder an wie Blei.

Manolito beobachtete seinen Freund heimlich, als dieser ihm den Kopf verband. Irgend etwas schien Buck mächtig Sorgen zu bereiten. Gerade als er sich entschlossen hatte, den Schwager doch darauf anzusprechen, hörten sie Big Johns aufgeregten Ruf. "Buck! Buck!"

Buck ließ alles stehen und liegen und raste zum Schlafzimmer. "John, was ist?" fragte er schon von weitem.

"Mit Victoria ist was nicht in Ordnung. Sie blutet."

"Verdammt, ich hab's geahnt." Buck stürmte ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich zu seiner Schwägerin ans Bett. Der Rancher stand hilflos daneben.

"Buck, es tut so weh", flüsterte Victoria.

"Beruhige dich." Buck strich ihr sanft über die Stirn. "Ich hole Doc Blandit aus Tucson. Bis er kommt, mußt du ganz ruhig liegenbleiben und darfst dich nicht aufregen, hörst du? Willst du das für mich tun?"

Victoria nickte tapfer. Manolito stand mit angehaltenem Atem wie angewurzelt in der Tür.

Buck küßte seine Schwägerin auf die Stirn. "Fein. Ich beeile mich. Bin so schnell wie möglich zurück." Er eilte aus dem Haus.

Mano rannte ihm hinterher. "Ich reite mit dir, compadre." Seine Müdigkeit hatte er plötzlich vergessen.

"Nein", wehrte Buck ab. "Es reicht, wenn wir ein Pferd zuschanden reiten. Bleib bei deiner Schwester." Er drehte sich um und wollte aufsteigen.

Mano hängte sich an seinen Arm. "Compadre, sag mir wenigstens, was los ist."

Buck drehte sich wieder zu Mano um, sah aber zu Boden. "Sie verliert ihr Kind", meinte er leise.

Manolito erstarrte. "Was? Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte er, als er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte.

Buck blieb stumm. Sie züchteten Rinder und Pferde. Die Anzeichen einer drohenden Fehlgeburt waren wirklich nicht so verschieden.

"Du warst doch nie verheiratet, oder?" hakte Manolito kleinlaut nach.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. "Nein, aber ich war einmal zufällig dabei, als eine Bardame ihr Kind verloren hat. Es war mein Kind."

Mano blickte seinen Freund wie vom Donner gerührt an. Buck stieg auf und jagte in rasendem Galopp davon. Er kam mit einem geliehenen Pferd und Doc Blandit im Schlepptau zurück. Der Doktor scheuchte Buck und Manolito aus dem Schlafzimmer. Nur John durfte auf Victorias Wunsch hin bleiben.

xxx

Das Stückchen Erde am Zaun war mittlerweile zu einem richtigen Friedhof geworden. Es gab nicht viel, was sie begraben konnten. Sie konnten noch nicht einmal sagen, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge geworden wäre. Buck hatte es ihr Schmetterlingskind getauft, weil es so wenig wog und sie so schnell wieder verlassen hatte. Sie wickelten die sterblichen Überreste in ein weißes Leinentuch und begruben das Kind neben Annalee, Johnny Kelso, Satteldecke und Moonfire.

Nach ein paar Tagen durfte Victoria aufstehen. Gesundheitlich war sie auf dem Weg der Besserung, aber sie lief herum mit einer Trauermiene, daß die Männer nur auf leisen Sohlen durch das Haus schlichen. Als sie das erste neugeborene Fohlen sah, brach sie in Tränen aus.

Buck ritt inzwischen kreuz und quer über die Ranch. Er suchte etwas. Als er es gefunden hatte, brachte er es seiner Schwägerin. Es war ein Kälbchen, das die Mutter verloren hatte. Victoria sah Buck verletzt an. Solch eine Taktlosigkeit hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut. Er wußte doch ganz genau, wie sehr sie darunter litt, daß sie ihr Kind verloren hatte.

Buck tat, als sehe er die vorwurfsvollen Blicke nicht. Er wärmte Milch an, füllte sie in eine Glasflasche und redete dem Kälbchen so lange gut zu, bis es trank. Allerdings stellte er sich dabei ziemlich ungeschickt an, sodaß mehr Milch auf dem Boden als in dem Kälbchen landete. Victoria wollte wegsehen, aber ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zu den beiden hinüber. Nach einigem Zögern nahm sie Buck schließlich die Flasche aus der Hand und fütterte das Kälbchen selbst. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Buck lächelte ebenfalls und legte Victoria sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Als sie endlich aufsah, war Buck schon wieder verschwunden.

Als John, Blue und Mano an diesem Abend zum Essen kamen, war Victoria wie verwandelt. Sie stellte mit Schwung die Schüsseln auf den Tisch und redete drauflos, daß die Männer sie ganz erstaunt anblickten.

"Victoria, was hat dich denn so fröhlich gemacht?" wollte Big John erfreut wissen.

"Buck. Er hat mir ein Geschenk gemacht", strahlte Victoria. "Ich wollte es erst gar nicht annehmen, aber dann konnte ich doch nicht widerstehen", fügte sie ein wenig kleinlaut hinzu.

Big John lachte. "Na, wenn das so ist, würde ich mich gern bei ihm bedanken. Wo ist er denn?" Er blickte sich suchend um.

Blue und Victoria sahen ratlos drein. Mano dagegen machte plötzlich ein recht grimmiges Gesicht. Bevor er eine Erklärung fordern konnte, hörten sie ein Blöken. Fragend sahen die Männer Victoria an.

"Oh, das Kleine will seine Milch", rief Victoria aufgeregt und rannte zur Sommerküche. Die Männer folgten ihr gesetzteren Schrittes. Auf einer Decke neben dem Herd lag ein Kälbchen, dem Victoria die Flasche reichte.

Manolito atmete erleichtert auf. Das war also das Geschenk. Gleich darauf machte er ein betretenes Gesicht und entschuldigte sich in Gedanken bei seinem besten Freund.

"Also, wo ist Buck?" fragte Big John beim Abendessen noch einmal. "Ich habe ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen."

"Ich habe ihn schon die ganze Woche nicht gesehen", bemerkte Manolito niedergeschlagen.

"Er war mit mir am Big Pond heute nachmittag", meinte Blue achselzuckend.

"Was?" fuhr Mano auf. "Die Cowboys bei Six Deep haben mir gesagt, er wäre zum Las Animas Canyon rübergeritten. Aber als ich dort aufgetaucht bin, hatte ihn keiner gesehen."

"Er hat mit Pedro die Schicht getauscht", entgegnete Blue.

Manolito blickte verwirrt in die Runde. Buck schien ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Plötzlich hatte er keinen Appetit mehr. Er schob seinen Teller beiseite, entschuldigte sich und ging schlafen. Die anderen sahen ihm besorgt hinterher.

Big John warf seinem Sohn einen Blick zu. "Ist irgendwas passiert auf dem Ritt? Haben die beiden sich gestritten?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Blue schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht daß ich wüßte. Buck hat Mano so behandelt wie immer, vielleicht eher noch etwas-" er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, "-etwas umsichtiger. Er hat ihm die leichtesten Aufgaben zugewiesen, ihm manchmal dabei auch geholfen, und ihn nicht an der Nachtwache beteiligt. Und Manolito war jeden Abend so geschafft, daß er fast im Stehen eingeschlafen ist. Buck hat sich wohl Sorgen gemacht, ob er den Ritt durchsteht. Umkehren konnten wir ja nicht mehr."

"Sauer scheint er jedenfalls nicht zu sein, sonst hätte er Mano längst darauf angesprochen", überlegte John. "Komisch, warum er sich jetzt so verhält. Buck kriegt sich schon wieder ein, wenn er lange genug auf Achse war. Laßt ihn einfach in Ruhe, das wird das beste sein", seufzte er.

Victoria verfolgte stumm das Gespräch. Sie konnte sich Bucks Verhalten genauso wenig erklären. Sie nahm sich vor, ihren Schwager darauf anzusprechen, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal sah. Buck kam einmal am Tag in die Küche, packte sich Verpflegung ein und ritt wieder los. Zwei Tage lang ließ sich Victoria überrumpeln. Sie packte Buck das Essen ein, aber als sie mit ihm reden wollte, war er schon wieder zur Tür hinaus. In der Zwischenzeit beobachtete Victoria ihren Bruder, der jeden Tag schweigsamer wurde. Sie begann, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Als Buck das nächste Mal in ihrer Küche aufkreuzte, sprach Victoria ihn an, während sie ihm das Essen einpackte. "Hast du schon mit Manolito gesprochen?" fragte sie leichthin.

"Nein, wieso? Ist irgendwas passiert?" wollte Buck erschrocken wissen.

Victoria zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Er scheint krank zu sein. Aber mir sagt er nichts."

"Krank?" wiederholte Buck besorgt.

Die Schwägerin nickte traurig. "Er fällt jeden Abend todmüde ins Bett. Aber am nächsten Morgen sieht er aus, als hätte er sich die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen. Und es scheint ihm jeden Tag schlechter zu gehen." Victoria faßte ihren Schwager beim Arm. "Bitte, Buck, kannst du nicht mal mit ihm reden?"

Buck nickte und ging. Die Verpflegung hatte er ganz vergessen. Er ritt zum Big Pond. Manos Schicht war schon zu Ende, aber dort würde er am ehesten erfahren, wo sich der Schwager aufhielt.

Manolito kam ihm entgegengeritten. "Buck", rief er erfreut. "Schön, dich zu sehen, compadre. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht."

"Ich weiß", entgegnete Buck ruhig und stieg ab. Er musterte den Schwager. Krank sah Mano nicht gerade aus. Ein wenig müde vielleicht, aber sonst schien es ihm gutzugehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Victoria ein bißchen übertrieben, dachte Buck, damit er sich Sorgen machte und mit Mano sprach. Böse war er ihr allerdings nicht, stellte er überrascht fest. Er fühlte sich eher erleichtert, daß er den Schwager getroffen hatte.

Manolito sah Buck einen Moment sprachlos an. Sein Blick trübte sich. "Du bist mir also böse, weil ich meine Schwester in Gefahr gebracht habe", schlußfolgerte er und stieg ebenfalls vom Pferd. "Und Victoria wahrscheinlich auch, weil sie mich überredet hat, mit ihr zur Kapelle zu fahren."

Buck schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Victoria trifft keine Schuld. Sie ist eine Frau und scheint zu denken, daß ihr deshalb nichts passiert. Daß sie jeder so behandelt wie wir hier auf der Ranch. Aber du", Buck stach mit seinem Zeigefinger grimmig in Manolitos Richtung, "du hättest es besser wissen müssen. Du hast dich breitschlagen lassen."

"Glaubst du, ich mache mir deswegen keine Vorwürfe?" fragte Mano aufgebracht. "Das mußt du mir nicht auch noch vorhalten."

Buck sah traurig zu den Bergen im Hintergrund. "Das tue ich nicht", sagte er leise. "Außerdem ist das nicht der springende Punkt."

"Was ist dann dein Problem?" wollte Manolito wissen. "Gibst du mir die Schuld daran, daß sie ihr Kind verloren hat?" Da war es endlich gesagt, was ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigt hatte. Tränen traten ihm plötzlich in die Augen. Manolito wandte sich steif ab. Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, blickte gen Himmel und schluckte.

Buck zuckte überrascht zusammen. Er war so mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, daß er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie es seinem besten Freund ging. Er legte Mano beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Niemand gibt dir die Schuld, daß es so gekommen ist, Mano. Nicht ich, nicht John, und erst recht nicht Victoria", sagte er leise und drückte seinem Freund die Schulter.

Manolito entspannte sich allmählich. Er holte tief Luft und wandte sich wieder seinem Schwager zu. "Worauf willst du dann hinaus?" fragte er und fürchtete sich halb vor der Antwort.

Buck vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen, hob den Kopf und blickte wieder zu den Bergen. "Ich habe mir die Spuren angesehen. Und Stacy hat es mir bestätigt", begann er so leise, daß Mano sich anstrengen mußte, um ihn zu hören. "Die Banditen standen hinter dir mit gezogenen Waffen. Das allein wäre Grund genug gewesen, dich ruhig zu verhalten."

Mano schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Augen blitzten. "Was hättest du denn getan, wenn die Kerle deine Schwester betatscht hätten? Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest ruhig dabei zugesehen."

Buck, noch immer die Berge betrachtend, wurde ein wenig lauter. Seine Stimme wurde schärfer. "Ich wage zu behaupten, daß, wenn du nicht den Kopf verloren hättest, sie dich einfach wie den Trottel, der du bist, stehengelassen hätten und mit Victoria abgezogen wären. Dann hättest du auf dem schnellsten Weg zurückkommen und uns Bescheid sagen können. Wenn ich nicht darauf gedrängt hätte, euch nachzureiten - hätten wir dich noch später gefunden", beendete Buck den Satz leise. Er dachte daran, wie unüberlegt Manolito gehandelt hatte, als Jake Lanier sich auf Rancho Montoya hatte einnisten wollen. Und was Buck alles getan hatte, um Mano das Leben zu retten. Aber diesmal war Buck nicht dabeigewesen. "Ich kann dich nicht vor sämtlichen Überraschungen bewahren, Mano. Ein bißchen denken mußt du schon selbst. Gerade in solchen Situationen."

Manolito stockte der Atem. Das war es also, was seinen Freund so beschäftigte. Daß er nur durch puren Zufall noch am Leben war. Er ließ den Kopf hängen. "Es- es tut mir leid, Buck. Das- hatte ich nicht bedacht", meinte er lahm.

Buck mußte lächeln. Er legte seinem besten Freund einen Arm um die Schultern. "Das kannst du laut sagen."

Manolito blickte kleinlaut auf. "Du bist mir also nicht böse, compadre?"

Buck drückte ihn kurz. "Nein, amigo. Ich finde, du bist für deine Dummheit schon genug bestraft worden." Er blickte auf Manos Kopfwunde, die noch immer nicht ganz verheilt war.

Manolito legte feierlich eine Hand auf sein Herz. "Ich schwöre, daß ich mich bessern werde."

"Du könntest mir keinen größeren Gefallen tun", lachte Buck. Einen Moment später wurde er wieder ernst. "Was ist?"

Der Schwager sah ihn unsicher an. "Buck, eine Frage. Nimm sie mir bitte nicht übel. Aber woher weißt du eigentlich, daß die Frau dein Kind verloren hat? Ich meine, wo sie doch eine Bardame war…"

Buck lächelte wieder. "Das hat dich wohl die ganze Zeit schon beschäftigt, wie?"

Mano nickte und senkte verlegen den Blick.

"Es war im ersten Kriegsjahr", erklärte Buck leise. "Sie war neu in dem Gewerbe und hatte mit Männern überhaupt noch keine Erfahrung. Da habe ich sie ein bißchen unter meine Fittiche genommen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Zugegeben, ganz genau weiß ich natürlich nicht, ob es mein Kind war, aber es ist ziemlich sicher. Leider hatte ich nicht genug Geld, um sie durchbringen zu können. Ihre Stadt war eine der ersten gewesen, die angegriffen worden ist. Sie war nach Süden geflohen ohne einen Pfennig Geld in der Tasche. Und Verwandte, die ihr unter die Arme greifen konnten, hatte sie auch keine mehr. Also hat sie eben weiter als Bardame gearbeitet. Es war der einzige Job, der zu haben war. Sie dachte, daß die Männer sie in Ruhe lassen würden, wenn sie ihnen sagte, daß sie ein Kind erwartete. Und die meisten taten das auch. Aber eines abends war einer der Soldaten zu besoffen und hat sie geschlagen. Ich habe ihn rausgeworfen, aber es war zu spät. Sie hat angefangen zu bluten. Der Lazarettarzt war genauso besoffen wie alle anderen, und sie hat das Kind verloren." Buck senkte den Blick. Er wandte sich ab und atmete tief durch.

"Das war bestimmt nicht einfach zu verkraften." Mano legte seinem Freund mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Was ist aus deinem Mädchen geworden?"

Buck schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Sie hat den Blutverlust nicht überlebt. Ich sagte ja, der Lazarettarzt war besoffen. Er hat bis zum Morgen seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen. Als er wieder nüchtern war, konnte ich sie nur noch beerdigen. Daraufhin habe ich mich zu einer anderen Einheit versetzen lassen."

Buck seufzte noch einmal, dann straffte er die Schultern. "Komm, wir reiten zur Ranch zurück. Es gibt bald Abendbrot."

Unterwegs hatte Manolito Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren. Die Augen fielen ihm fast zu. In letzter Zeit war es immer so, wenn er seine Schicht beendet hatte. Seine Kopfwunde machte sich dann wieder bemerkbar, und er war todmüde. Als sie abstiegen, taumelte er.

Buck fing ihn auf. "Was ist los, Mano?"

"Ich weiß nicht. In meinem Kopf summt es, als hätte sich dort ein Bienenschwarm eingenistet. Ich sehe alles nur noch verschwommen. Und müde bin ich, compadre. Ich könnte eine ganze Woche schlafen." Manolito gähnte und lehnte sich an seinen Schwager.

"Müdigkeit, Brummschädel, und das ohne einen Tropfen Alkohol", sinnierte Buck, als er Manolito ins Haus brachte. "Amigo, ich glaube, du hast dir eine Gehirnerschütterung eingefangen, als du die Kugel abbekommen hast."

"Gehirnerschütterung?" murmelte Mano. "Kenne ich nicht. Wie kann ich was erschüttern, was ich angeblich nicht habe? Hattest du schonmal eine?"

"Mehr als eine", grinste Buck. "Da hilft nur Bettruhe. Ich sag dir was. Du schläfst bei mir. Alles, was du brauchst, bringe ich dir." Er drückte den Schwager aufs Bett, und Mano ließ sich wortlos in die Kissen sinken. Buck zog ihm die Schuhe aus, half ihm in den Schlafanzug und deckte ihn zu. "Du legst dich jetzt hin und stehst erst auf, wenn du dich wieder fit fühlst", bestimmte er, aber da war Manolito schon eingeschlafen.


End file.
